Finding Kaylee
by Speak Volumes Silently
Summary: Durning a trip to LA Addison gets a call telling her Izzie had brain surgery.Addison didn't know she even had cancer.On the plane Addison meets a little girl named Kaylee who changes everything.femmslash I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATE! Enjoy!
1. Breathe

Author's Note.: Sorry it's kind of short ,but the other chapters will be longer I promise! My first fic so criticism is welcome!

XX

"WHAT!?" Addison screamed into the phone ."Why didn't anyone call me sooner?"

"It just happened. How were we supposed to know Izzie was going to crash.

"Derek, you just preformed brain surgery on her! You should have called when you found out Izzie had cancer in the first place! I can't believe this!" By now the entire practice was staring at her office."

"Addison calm down. She's stable now."

" I'm getting on a plane right now." With that she hung up the phone.

XX

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped" Derek sighed as he spoke.

"What did she say?"

"Oh Addison is on her way here."

"I hope Izzie wakes up by the time Addison gets here."

Derek saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes "She'll wake up Meredith."

She simply nodded and walked away.

XX

"Addison! What are you doing?" asked a very pregnant Violet.

Addison spun around . " Buying a plain ticket. Izzie has cancer."

"Who's Izzie?"

"She's …." Addison trailed off "….No one."

The brunette stepped forward" She's obviously someone….Someone you care about?"

"Not now Violet. Don't shrink me now. Tell Sam I'm taking a leave of absence ."

"Addison!" Violet was too late she was gone.

Addison went to her house and packed a small bag. When she got to the airport she really began to freak. _Izzie! Izzie has cancer. Izzie could be dying_ . "Now boarding flight 129 to Seattle" Addison was barely able to stand but some how was able to board the flight.

XX

_Where the hell is it? 12C....12C....There! _Addison sat down next to a small child.

"Hello." The litle girl extended her hand.

XX

Tell me what you think! Again sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	2. The little girl

"Hi Kaylee. I'm Addison." Addison looked around "Where are you parents?"

"They said I have to be a big girl and get on the plane by myself."

"Okay. Who are you meeting in Seattle?" Addison was trying not to think about Izzie, because as long as she was on the plane there wasn't anything she could do.

"I dunno."

"You're not meeting anyone? Who's going to take care of you?"

Kaylee began to look worried. " I dunno." As Kaylee spoke she started to tear up. " My Daddy gived me this note to give to a grown up."

"May I see it?" Without speaking Kaylee handed the note to Addison.

If you're reading this you must have met Kaylee. She is 3 and a half years old. Her father and I can't support her so we put her on a plane to Seattle. She's allergic to peanuts so don't give her any. Please take good care of her. I wish you the best.

"What it say Addison? Do it say where I'm supposed to stay?"

Addison couldn't think of what to tell the little girl. So she lied. "It says grown up stuff."

"Course it does." Sighed the little girl.

"Well… How about you stay with me for a little while?"

"Okay!" Kaylee yawned." I'm sleepy"

They were on the redeye flight." Of course you are why don't you go to sleep."

"Mmmk…" seconds later Kaylee had fallen asleep on Addison's arm.

XX

"Kaylee sweetie wake up. We're here." The plane had just landed and everyone around them had already stood.

"Hmm" Kaylee's sleepy light blue eyes slowly opened and her wavy dark brown hair was a mess.

"Time to get off the plane." The girl raised her arms, which caused Addison to laugh. She picked up Kaylee and grabbed her luggage from baggage claim Kaylee didn't have any. Addison began to call a cab then stopped_. Do I go to the police or to Izzie first? The police could take hours... Izzie it is._

XX

Addison and Kaylee walked into Seattle Grace. " Olivia!"

The nurse turned around. "Addison? Oh! Izzie is in room 112. Surgical floor."

Addison nodded and ran toward the elevator.

"Addison." Kaylee wined with her arms in the air begging to be carried.

Addison scooped her up then went to Izzie. Addison placed Kaylee in a chair in Izzie's room.

"Izzie?" Addison's voice was soft.

"Addie? Is that you?"

"Yes. Iz I'm right here." Addison's hands held one of Izzie's.

" I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"It's alright."

"Kiss me Addie."

Addison glanced over at Kaylee who was watching intently. " Close your eyes." Kaylee placed her hands over her eyes as Addison pressed her lips to Izzie's. "I missed that."

"Can I open them now?" an eager Kaylee asked.

"Sure."

"Addison who is that?"

" Her name is Kaylee her parents abandoned her and stuck her on a plane. I'm taking her to the police soon." Addison whispered this in hope Kaylee wouldn't hear.

" She's cute."

"Yeah…. she is. Sweet too." That earned a laugh from Izzie. " I have to go but I'll be back soon. Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Addie."

XX

"So Officer what now."

"Now we let social services handle it."

Kaylee was hiding behind Addison now. "Kaylee You have to go with Ms. ….?"

"Susie Carson."

"You come too."

"Kaylee I can't."

"I wanna stay with you Addison." Addison looked at the social worker.

"Addison?"

"I can take care of her for now." Addison couldn't make Kaylee go with some stranger. " Can you do the paper work I need to get back to the hospital."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes I am" Addison didn't want to waste time explaining the whole long story so she just went with it. It wasn't like she was lying.

XX

Izzie woke up to Derek and Meredith talking about her surgery.

"I knew it… I knew I was dreaming."

"Iz, you okay?"

"Yeah other than the cancer I'm fine Mere."

Meredith rolled her eyes "She's fine."

"The surgery went well we got all of the tumors." Izzie let out a sigh of relief.

"Does this mean I get my hair back?"

"Yes Izzie. Were you awake when Addison came by?"

It wasn't a dream. "Yes she had a kid with her."

"Right Kaylee. Addison took her to the police…Addie should be back soon Iz"

"Alright thanks Mere."

XX

**Thanks for reading Don't worry Addison and Izzie will talk more in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Reunited

Wow Thanks for the reviews they made my day!

XX

Addison walked into Seattle Grace emotionally exhausted. Truthfully she was ready for sleep but she wanted to see Izzie more. She walked toward the elevator. _Should I take the stairs? _Addison well remembered what elevators were an aphrodisiac for around here. _Screw it I'm too tired. _The elevator doors opened and of course Mark Sloan decided to take the elevator.

"Addison. I didn't realize you had been gone so long." His gaze shifted between Addison and an extremely groggy Kaylee whose head was on Addison's shoulder.

"Mark not tonight I'm too tired."

Mark was feeling unusually helpful tonight " Want me to carry her you look tired Addie?"

"No I've got her."

"Alright." Addison walked onto the elevator Mark of course followed. "Whose kid is she anyway?"

"Mine for now." Mark looked confused. "I'll explain tomorrow Mark right now I'm going to see Iz." There was a ding. "Well bye Mark."

When Addison reached Izzie's room is was sleeping. _Of course she's asleep it's one in the morning Addison. _Addison sighed and laid Kaylee in the cot Derek had set up for Addison and lightly kissed Izzie's forehead causing her to stir which in turn made Addison smile. Miranda walked into the room as Addison sat down.

"You really need to stop taking trips to LA she misses you so much while your gone."

"I know once Violet's baby is born I wont need to make such regular trips." They were whispering so they wouldn't wake Kaylee and Izzie.

"You were gone for over a month Addison."

Addison's eyes closed "I know. Why didn't anyone call?"

"Izzie said not to worry you."

Addison sighed. "I'm too tired to yell at you for not calling me so…" she was cut off by a whimpering Kaylee. Addison stood and walked over to Kaylee, scooped Kaylee into her arms and sat back down in the chair.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about her."

"Derek told me about her, but Addison weren't you supposed to take her to the police?"

"I did they had already found her parents. They killed themselves. I couldn't force her to stay with complete strangers and she wouldn't leave my side. Miranda her face when the police told her about her parents…it…was heartbreaking. So now I'm her foster parent. I hope Iz understands."

"Don't worry Addie I understand." Neither Addison nor Miranda had noticed Izzie wake.

"Izzie!" Whispered Addison in shock "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you kissed me." Izzie smiled.

"Good I don't have to explain the whole thing again." This earned a laugh from the blonde.

"You look like crap Addie go to sleep."

Addison couldn't help but smile. Izzie was going to be okay. " We do have to talk tomorrow you know."

"Yeah… I'm in trouble right?"

"Hell yes" the blonde laughed at the red heads comment.

Addison stood and walked over to the cot and placed Kaylee there. Then turned around to face Izzie. Addison leaned down to kiss Izzie goodnight. When the blonde's lips hit hers she never wanted the soft kiss to end. Izzie pulled away first.

"Now sleep." Addison smiled and laid down next to Kaylee then fell asleep almost instantly.

XX

Addison woke when Kaylee did mostly because Kaylee woke her. It was around eight am and Izzie was already up.

"Kaylee this is Izzie she lives with us."

"Hi Izzie."

"Hi Kaylee."

"Addie do we live in a hawspitle?"

"No Kay Izzie is sick and has to stay here."

Kaylee then crawled up in the bed with Izzie and gave her a kiss on the head "All better?"

Izzie couldn't help but smile. "Almost Kaylee."

"So we go home now?"

"Izzie has to stay in the hospital for a while but you and me are going home in a little while."

"Izzie can't come?"

"No not till Derek says so."

"Who's Derek?"

"Our friend and my doctor." Izzie replied.

"Mmmk."

At that exact moment Arizona came in the room. "Hey Izzie how are you …Oh!"

Addison had grabbed Arizona's arm " Sorry Arizona I need a favor. I know you're a surgeon but will you do an exam on Kaylee?"

Arizona looked dazed "Yeah sure."

"Kaylee my friend Arizona is going to play with you for a little while ,while Izzie and I talk"

"No! I wanna stay with you and Izzie!"

Arizona cut in " I have Barbies."

"Can we bring Barbie up here?"

"Yes but you have to come pick her out."

"Okay… I be right back Addie."

"Okay." Addison mouthed thank you to Arizona and they left.

"Alone at last." Addison sighed. "Now why did you tell Miranda not to call me I would have come straight home!"

"That's just it you would have left Violet who, by the way just happens to be a good friend of yours, to come to my aid when she needed you. When her baby needed you."

Addison didn't know what to say. Izzie was right she would have left Violet. "Still you should have told me Iz."

" I know but I'm going to be fine and if I had called who knows what would have happened to poor Kaylee!"

"Alright you win. What are we going to do about Kaylee?"

" We could adopt her."

XX

To be continued! Please review!


	4. The ugly truth

I'm doing the next few chapters a differently they're going to be more from Izzie than Addison. Enjoy!

XX

"We could adopt her." Izzie repeats. Addison's was in shock Izzie couldn't help but laugh at the look on her girlfriends face. _Priceless. _"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."

"Did you just say adopt?"

"Yes." Addison was still dazed. "Addie? Did adopting her not even cross your mind?"

"It did but…"

Izzie cut her off. " I didn't mean now. I mean maybe in a few months when Kaylee isn't so shaken up from everything." Izzie didn't realize that the thought of starting a family was running all through Addie's head.

"You want to start a family…"Addison didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You don't?" Izzie was beginning to get worried_. I though Addison wanted kids. _

" No! I do. I just wasn't sure when."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Do you want to adopt her. Eventually I mean." At that moment Kaylee came running in.

"Izzie! Addie! Look! Zona gave me a Barbie doll. And her insides come out!" Kaylee began to climb on the bed to give Izzie a better look.

"You gave her Anatomy Jane?"

"No Meredith did."

"Oh." Addison and Meredith still weren't as close as they needed to be, but they were working on it, mostly for Izzie. Kaylee and Izzie were taking Anatomy Jane apart now.

"She sure is cute." Arizona smiled

"I agree."

"So is she going to be with you two for a while."

Addison smiled "Yeah." They had known Kaylee all of three days and she was already such a big part of them. Addison smiled.

XX

"Christina? What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"You!" Christina's face turned angry and hard.

"What?"

"You didn't tell Izzie about George yet!"

" She's so happy right now…"

"Yeah and if you don't tell her soon she'll be pissed at you for waiting." Addison and Kaylee walked out of Izzie room and over to them.

"I have to take Kaylee shopping and then home to get changed and cleaned up. We'll be back in the morning. If something happens call."

"Sure."

"Yeah"

"Thank you Mere for the doll." Kaylee was carrying the doll. Meredith nodded and Addison and Kaylee left.

Just then Christina was paged. "Go tell her."

"Fine" Meredith slowly walked into Izzie's room. _I have to tell her he died. I have to. _"Hey."

"Hey Mere what's up?"

"Izzie…"

"Mere…."

"I'm so sorry…George was hit by a truck…." Izzie couldn't breathe let alone speak. "He didn't make it Izzie."

_George didn't make it…. George…didn't …make it. George is gone. _"When?"

"He died when you crashed."

"I…I…was supposed to go with him."

"Iz…"

"No!" Izzie began stammering. "I…I was…supposed to….go with him."

"No you weren't Izzie."

"I signed freaking DNR! I was supposed to go with him!" She was pouring tears by now. All Meredith knew to do was envelop Izzie in a hug.

XX

They had been home about an hour and Kaylee was sitting on the guest bed. "It's bigger than my bed at my old home."

"Kaylee I know you miss them and it's okay to miss them. It's okay to want them back."

"I want my mommy and daddy."

"I know…. I know." Addison wrapped Kaylee in a hug as she began to cry.. Minutes later Kaylee sat up and looked at Addison.

"I'm hungry."

"I bet you are the last time you ate was…."

"Yesterday."

"Oh Kaylee I'm sorry! What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"To bad Izzie isn't here you could have made a pizza."

"You mean the box kind?"

"No. She would have actually made it like they do in the restaurants. But since she isn't here Pizza Hut will have to do."

"I want Izzie to make me pizza when she is better."

"When we go see her tomorrow you should tell her that she loves to cook."

XX

Derek walked into Izzie's room and found Meredith lying in the bed with her. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I told her about George."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Where's Addison?"

"She took Kaylee home."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I'm going to go home. Will you be coming soon?"

"Doesn't look like it, plus I'm on call.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Meredith giggled at that. "Bye"

"Bye." At that moment she was paged and Izzie woke up. "Crap. I'm sorry Iz I have to go. You alright?"

"Yeah." Izzie still was pale from shock.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go or else Bailey will have your ass."

"Right."

_I'm so sorry George. _Izzie sobbed.

"Don't cry Izzie."

Izzie's head shot up.

XX

Jordan's note:Ohhh cliffhanger! I'm sorry I'm evil but I have part of the next chapter written if that helps it won't be up till Saturday though sorry! Want a preview? Okay If I get 2 reviews on this chapter you get a preview. Sound fair? No? Get over it. The reviews can even be how mad you are that i am asking you to review in the first place. ^_^ Thanks to all who already reviewed and favorited and alerted it!


	5. Pizza in the bath tub

I loved writing this chapter! But school starts Monday so I wont be able to update as much. Sorry! I really love reading your reviews! So much I decided to post all of chapter instead of just preview! This is my favorite chapter so far. I'm not sure why though.

XX

"What kind of Pizza should we…"

"Cheese."

Addison laughed and began to call Pizza hut. "Hi. I want to order one medium cheese pizza. Yes that's it. No I don't have a coupon." Addison finished ordering and hung up the phone.

"20 minutes."

"Yay!"

Addison laughed. "So did your mom let you take showers by yourself?"

"No she only gave me baths."

"Okay then guess what time it is."

Kaylee's face fell. "Bath time?"

"Right. Let's go run the water." It to ten minutes to get the water just right, they were half way done with the bath when the doorbell rang. "Dinner's here. I'll be right back!" She tipped the teenager ten bucks by accident and brought the box up stairs.

"Dinner in the bath tub?"

"Sure why not."

"Wow cool!"

It was nearly ten when they had finished eating and gotten ready for bed. Kaylee couldn't decide if she liked her room or not. It was beige with a red comforter and red sheets. There was a large walk in closet, which was now filled with her new clothes and a small dresser/vanity on the wall closest to the window, which had a lovely view of their neighbor's brick wall. "Addison."

"Yes Kaylee."

"Am I going to live here?"

"Only if you want to, if you want to live with someone else tell me or Izzie and we can arrange that." Addison didn't want Kaylee to leave but if Kaylee wanted to she needed to know she could.

"I want to stay here!" Kaylee wrapped her arms around the auburn headed woman. "Please don't make me leave!"

"Shhh shhh. You're not going anywhere." Addison smiled. "Alright now it's bed time." Addison rose and walked over to the door. "I'm right across the hall if you need me. Goodnight."

"Night." Ten minutes late Kaylee got up and walked into Addison's room. She was on the phone.

"Meredith! You couldn't have waited!"

"No I couldn't."

"I'm sorry your right. I've had a long few day's."

"It's fine. Goodnight." With that Meredith hung up the phone.

"Kaylee? You okay?" Kaylee nodded. "Want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes." Kaylee ran over to the bed and was to short to climb up on it. Addison lifted her up and put her on the bed.

"Better?" Kaylee just smiled up at her Addison's heart practically melted. She had always wanted kids and now here was the sweetest little girl in front of her. Kaylee laid by Addison then something popped into her head.

"What happened to Ketchup?"

"What?"

"My puppy. I had a puppy at my old home."

"You had a dog named Ketchup?"

"Yes."

"I don't know maybe some one adopted him."

"Okay." Kaylee yawned and snuggled close to Addison. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

XX

Addie awoke to the increasingly loud sound of her pager. _You have go to be kidding me. _Addison rolled over. "Crap 911" Kaylee began to stir. "Kaylee wake up." Addison gave her a gentile shake.

"Huh" Kaylee could hardly open her eyes.

"You have go get dressed then you can go back to sleep okay?"

Kaylee blinked sleepily and scratched her head. "Okay." She got up and went to her room. She went into her closet and looked at her new clothes and picked out a green dress.

Addison walked into the room in her salmon colored scrubs and lab coat. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Kaylee you put it on backwards." Addison began to undress and redress the child. When they were both ready she scooped up Kaylee and ran to the car.

XX

Addison arrived at the hospital Kaylee in her arms and still groggy. "You paged?"

"Yeah Ms. Thompson needs an emergency C-Section and there is a pregnant woman having her gallbladder removed."

"Um…okay Alex is on call right?"

"Yes"

"Send him to watch the fetal monitor and tell him to come get me if I'm needed. Will you take Kaylee to Izzie's room?"

"Yes and yes now go scrub in."

"Right thanks Miranda."

XX

"Alex!" Izzie was relieved she could have sworn it was Denny " You scared me."

" I just wanted to see if you were okay."

" Meredith told me she told you about George."

"Oh…."

"Karev! Dr. Montgomery wants you watching the fetal monitor in OR 2 page her if the baby goes into distress. Go!"

"Fine."

"Izzie…Are you alright." Izzie was still shaken from the news of the death of her best friend.

"George…." Izzie's eyes closed as she said his name.

" I'm so sorry Izzie." Izzie nodded. Kaylee clutched Miranda's shirt.

"I'll take her." Miranda walked over to Izzie and handed Kaylee to her. Kaylee snuggled close to Izzie. Both Miranda and Izzie smiled. "Where's Addison?"

"Emergency surgery."

"Oh. How's Callie?"

"She hasn't said a word since."

"Is she on call? "

"Yes."

"Is she busy?"

"No."

"Will you page her?"

"Sure." Minutes later Callie was in the room.

"Callie."

"Izzie." Callie's eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Callie broke down. "It's not fair. He didn't deserve this."

" I know. I miss him too."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For wishing you were dead. I wished you dead every day for a long time and then you got sick…"

"It's not your fault I got cancer Callie and you had a reason to be mad." Ever since Izzie wrecked their marriage Callie hated Izzie.

"I'm glad your not dead Izzie." Izzie looked down at a sleeping Kaylee.

"I was supposed to go with him…."

"What?"

"George died while I was crashing…I signed a DNR…."

"Shut up. You shut up right now!" Callie stood up. "George would not want you to think that. He would want you to be glad you lived!" Her screaming woke Kaylee. Callie stormed out.

"Izzie…."Yawned a sleepy Kaylee.

"Yes?"

"Where's Addie?"

"She's working."

"What time is it?"

" 3 a.m."

"Okay." Kaylee and Izzie snuggled close together and fell asleep.

XX

Addison had been running back and forth between OR 1 and 2 for almost 2 hours when finally both patients were stable. Addison took a deep breath as she slid down the wall exhausted.

"Are you okay?"

Addison looked up at the familiar face. "No. I just did 2 C-sections lost one of the mothers and I have only gotten 2 hours seep that past four days. How about you? You look like crap."

"Thanks and No. My girlfriend's ex-husband just died and she can't stop crying. I have a kid that needs a bone marrow transplant but we can't find one, and I haven't slept in 2 days."

"I think it's a tie."

"Nope. I win. I left out the part about my mom coming to visit tomorrow and I hadn't told Callie yet."

" You win only because I'm going to take a nap on this wall."

"That's what on call rooms are for."

"Seriously? You think that's what on call rooms are used for?"

"Well it's what they're supposed to be used for. And Since when do you say seriously...I think you have been hanging around Izzie to much" Arizona scoffed.

"Ha. Not possible. I'm going back to Izzie's room. Bye Arizona."

"Bye."

XX

Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up by sunday I'm throwing a party tomorrow so I won't have much time to write.


	6. Tiger dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy (Man I wish I did) I only own Kaylee and Dakota. (In the event that we really ever meet Arizona's mom I will edit this chapter! To fit in her real name)

XX

Two weeks later…

"Yay Izzie's coming too!" Kaylee was ecstatic that Izzie was all better mostly she was more excited that Izzie promised to show her how to make pizza.

"Ha yup I'm so past ready to be out of this hospital." Arizona and Callie walked in the room just then.

"Hey! Callie and I were hoping that you'd come to dinner with my mom and us. If your up to it."

"Iz?"

"Uh….Yeah sure I can do that what night?"

"Tomorrow since your making pizza tonight."

"Do I get to come?" Kaylee look up at Arizona with big eyes.

"Of course!"

"YAY!!!!" Addison and Izzie smiled.

"Okay well we're going to get out of here. Oh! Arizona I expect you to return the favor when my mom comes next month." Addison smiled.

"You got it."

A little while later they pulled into the drive. Their house was beautiful. The yard was large and it would soon have a swing set in it. They had a small pool and a hot tub as well. Kaylee loved the hot tub best.

XX

"Then you add the cheese. Like this." Izzie decided it would be fun if Kaylee made her own pizza.

"Why doesn't Addison make her own pizza?"

"Because Addison would mess it up she isn't a good cook."

"Yup I'm the worst cook ever." Kaylee giggled.

"All done now we put them in the oven and wait." Izzie was tired. _I have to push through until after dinner then I can sleep._

"Okay."

An hour later everyone had finished and the dishes were done. "Bed time Kaylee." Izzie grabbed her up into her arms.

"But I haven't had a bath yet."

"Well you can bathe in the morning." Addison put in.

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Too bad." Izzie tried to sound serious.

"I'll tell you a story." Addie smiled.

"Okay!" Kaylee jumped down and ran up to her room.

Addison walked over to Izzie and whispered in her ear "Go upstairs and lay down I know you're tired." Izzie nodded.

XX

"The end."

"One more." Kaylee pleaded.

"No that's it no more."

"Please" Kaylee was trying to look as cute as possible.

"I read you two no more." Addison stood and walked over to the wall and plugged in Kaylee's Little Mermaid night-light. Before walking out the door she kissed Kaylee on the head.

When Addison walked into the room Izzie had changed and fallen asleep. All Addison could do was laugh at her. Izzie was in only a spaghetti-strap shirt and her panties. She was curled up in a ball with her hand under her head. "How cute."

Addison changed and went to sleep as well. Izzie woke up around two a.m. seeing as she went to sleep at eight when Kaylee did. She sat up. _Addie's already sleeping. _Izzie was in desperate need of a shower so she got up and walked into their bathroom.

As soon as the water turned on Addison woke up. _A shower at this hour? _Addison decided to join Izzie. "Want some company?"

"Always" Izzie laughed. Addison climbed in.

XX

_Kaylee was at the zoo 'Look Tigers!'_

' _Not so close.' The voice was unfamiliar to Kaylee. She ignored it. She continued running toward the cage._

_-CREEEEEEK-_

_The cage opened and the tiger began running toward Kaylee. ' AHHHH!' She turned a corner and thought she was safe. Just then the tiger came around the corner and pounced…._

"NO!" Kaylee shot up and ran to Addison and Izzie's room crying. They weren't in the bed but they were in the shower. Kaylee ran in.

"Kaylee what's wrong?" Addison was sitting on the side of the shower playing with Izzie's hair.

"The tiger tried to eat me!"

"Wha… Oh did you have a night terror?" Izzie's arms were around Kaylee now.

Kaylee nodded.

"Shh it's okay it was a dream , it's over now." Addison was trying to consoled the girl.

"How about you sleep with us the rest of the night?"

" Can I?"

"Of course! We'll get dressed you go get in the bed okay?"

"Okay."

XX

"She sure is cute." Izzie said pulling on her shirt.

"Yeah."

"We really should adopt her."

"I know. I just don't want to rush it. Plus it could be difficult."

Izzie was confused at first but then it hit her two women adopting wasn't often heard of. "Still. "

"Yup. Let's ask her in a few days." Izzie nodded.

XX

It was almost time for dinner with Callie, Arizona, and Arizona's mother.

"Kaylee are you ready?" Addison shouted from the bathroom.

" Almost! Izzie is zipping my dress up!"

"Okay."

20 minutes later they were waiting in the living room. When the doorbell rang Kaylee answered it. "Callie! Arizona!" Kaylee wrapped her tiny arms around their legs.

"Hey squirt." Callie patted her on the head.

"Well don't you look cute?" Arizona smiled. Kaylee's smile was even bigger.

Izzie and Addison walked to the door and simultaneously said "Hey."

"Damn!" Callie said.

"Oh shut up!" Izzie said.

"Not you."

Addison laughed. " Told you I looked better."

"Ha your mean." Izzie pouted

"Come on guys Mom's waiting." Arizona whined.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Kaylee said as she pulled Izzie and Callie out the door.

Once they reached the car. Arizona's mother stepped out. "Hello. You must be Addison and that makes you Izzie."

"I really do look better." (Arizona's mom pointed to the wrong girl.)

Izzie glared at Addison and then returned her attention to Arizona's mom " I'm Izzie."

"Dakota."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Wow." Addison was trying not to laugh.

"Let's get going."

XX

Did you like it I know I did! Please review they make my day! I started school today it was awful no classes with my friends, my Spanish teacher barely speaks English, and I almost got a detention FOR SMILING! Let's hope b days are better!


	7. Burnt Cookies

They had just been seated as Dakota started to tell a story from Arizona's child hood. It was about how she broke her arm falling out of a tree and that was the day she decided she hated ortho surgeons.

"Well then." Callie turned away from Arizona playfully.

"Like I could ever hate you." Arizona hit Callie on the arm lightly causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Kaylee played with her food a bit before saying "Izzie's is better."

"Thanks kiddo!"

"Finest restaurant in Seattle and you want Izzie's cooking?" Dakota questioned.

"Yup!" everyone laughed.

"So what daycare are you enrolling her in?" Addison and Izzie looked at each other.

"We haven't thought about it." Addison pointed out.

"I guess we can't let her play doctor at the hospital now that I'm out of it."

"Guess not." Again everyone laughed. The night was going well.

"Oh Addison that reminds me what day is your mother coming next month I want to make sure I'm off so we can go to dinner with you guys." Arizona said cheerily. Addison winced.

_Crap._

"Your mother's coming?"

"Uh yeah for a few days next month. I was going to tell you when we got home tonight." Addison was staring at her food.

Izzie was pissed but didn't show it. _Why did she tell Arizona and not me? _ "Okay."

Later that evening they all said their goodbyes and went home. "We really need to find a daycare we both go back to work in 3 days."

"I know." Izzie said as she picked up the phone book. "Let's try this one."

"I'll call them in the morning."

Great!"

"Addison…. Why did you tell Arizona about your mom coming before me?"

"Oh. Well it was that night I got called into work and we both lost people so we were playing 'whose life sucks the most' and she won." _Liar you know why you didn't tell her!_

"Okay."

"Plus I wasn't sure at that time if she was really coming."

"Okay. I got it. No biggie. "

"Okay. Think we should ask Kaylee tonight." She was taking her first shower by herself.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!"

"Addie!" Kaylee came running through the door. " Addie! Addie! Addie! I did it all by myself!"

Addison looked down and laughed. "Not quite you still have conditioner in your hair."

"Aw man!" Kaylee ran back to the bathroom.

Both women laughed. "Cookies!"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to bake cookies!"

"Okay?"

"I'll be back!" Addison rolled her eyes sometimes it was like Izzie was still a kid.

Kaylee came back into the room " Now did I do it?"

"Yup! Izzie's making cookies let's get dresses and go get some!"

"COOKIES!!" Addison chased Kaylee into her room to put on her pajamas.

They came down stairs giggling. Izzie was covered in flour as usual. "Izzie needs a bath!" Kaylee teased! "And Addie doesn't get to help you either!" Addison and Izzie looked at each other and the burst out laughing, "What'd I say!"

"Nothing sweetie."

"…Okay…."

"Kaylee do you know what adoption is?" Izzie asked while wiping some flour off her face.

"…Kinda. Why?"

" Will you tell us what you think it is?"

" Where kids without parents get new ones."

"Right. How would you feel If Izzie and I adopted you?"

" But I thought parents were a mommy and a daddy."

"Well sometimes people have two mommies or two daddies." Izzie replied.

"Oh."

"Kaylee you can say no and still stay here." Addison added.

"Okay." Kaylee was still thinking

"You wouldn't have to call us mom or anything." Addison tried to sound reassuring.

"But you can if you want to." Izzie nodded.

"I want to."

"Huh."

"I want you to adopt me."

"Really!" Addison was overly excited and tried to calm down.

"Mmmhmm and I want to call you mommy." Izzie was smiling and Addison was trying not to cry.

"Crap!" Izzie zipped around and flung open the oven. Black smoke filled the room. Izzie was frowning." They're burnt."

"Charcoal anyone?" Addison teased.

"Your mean!"

Addison shrugged.

Kaylee smiled. Millions of things were running through her mind. _I have two mommies! I have a cool house! I have the best Mommies ever! _Addison and Izzie wrapped their arms around her all she could say was " I love you Mommy"

"Hello I'm Addison we talked on the phone earlier, I'd like to enroll my daughter in day care."

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery. Just fill out these papers."

"When will she be able to start?"

"Monday."

"Great!" About an hour later Kaylee was enrolled in daycare.

To be continued! Please review!


	8. First Day!

Sorry about the mees up guys Here now its fixed!

First off I want to say thanks to Fangirl because you rock! Ha. Oh and my b days aren't any better than my a days. **Tear** but Ill just make some new friends! (I'm going to attempt to be positive HA! And I'm thinking of making a youtube video to promote my fan fic so any ideas would be FANTASTIC! (Song ideas or clips would be SO helpful! Check out my other vids too! Username is on my profile!)

This Chapter will be different from all the others because it will be written from Kaylee's POV!! Fun fun!

The night before I started daycare Mommy Addison's mommy called and said she was coming early! I can wait to meet her!

_The next morning…_

When I walked into the room I didn't want my new mommies to leave but they told me to be brave so here I go!

"Everyone! We have a new girl joining daycare today! Her name is Kaylee please make her feel welcome! " Ms. Baker told the class.

"Hi I'm Kaylee."

"Hi Kaylee. Go sit over there by Cindy." I nodded

"Hi Kaylee I'm Cindy!"

"Nice too meet you." I sat down.

"Okay so today were going to color fish!" Ms. Baker announced

"YAY!" I didn't really get why everyone was so happy. Until Ms. Baker brought out a huge bucket of paper fish the fish were so big! It was great!

"What's your favorite color Kaylee?" Cindy asked me.

"Umm… Blue!"

"That's a boy color!"

"Not baby blue…. that's a girl color."

"Oh I though you meant the boy blue!" She laughed and I did too.

"Do we get to play on the playground outside?"

"Yeah after nap time!"

"Nap time?"

"We all go to sleep for a little while before we play."

"Why?"

"Ms. Baker says so."

"Okay…"

"Alright everyone nap time!" everyone went and got a mat from the closet and put the mats on the floor. Naptime is dumb all we did was lay there for like ever.

After naptime we got to go play though! Cindy and I played on the slide! Ms Baker says tomorrow is 'show and tell' so I'm going to bring Anatomy Jane! When the day was over Cindy's mom invited me to sleep over! Mommy Addison was late cause she had a big surgery so Momma Izzie picked me up! We got ice cream and then went to the hospital to get Mommy Addison. I'm not used to calling them 'mommy' yet but I'm getting the hang of it.

Addie I mean Mommy Addie's surgery took a really long time. Before she was done Momma Izzie got pulled into work too so I had to go follow Meredith around. We went into lots of rooms. We saw a woman who just had a surgery on her face Mr. Mark says she's prettier now. We saw a man who had surgery on his tummy and now he isn't fat anymore. And then Meredith had to go to surgery so then I had to go with Auntie Zona. I don't like her job she made a little boys mommy cry by telling her he has cancer. Auntie Zona says that it's a bad one. Then she had to go and I got passed over to a nurse named Olivia.

"What Dr. Robins! You want me to baby-sit this kid!"

"Yes."

"But what if I get called to a code blue!"

"Figure it out Olivia I have to go."

"Hi I'm Kaylee."

"Olivia."

"What do you do exactly?"

"Today I'm helping run codes."

"What's that?"

"When peoples hearts stop I help make them beat again."

"With the shock paddle things?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

_Code blue 5__th__ floor! Code Blue 5__th__ floor!_

"Follow me!" Olivia ran down the hall I followed. I stood out side the room while the shocked him.

"Is his heart beating again?"

"Yeah."

"Good!"

"More like Great!" we both laughed. Then Christina ran by. "Dr. Yang!"

"What!"

"Here!" Olivia pushed me toward her and ran down the hall.

"Hey Christina!"

"Crap! Follow me!" Then we ran down a bunch of stairs and into the E.R.

"Ahh!" there were people in there all bloody I hid behind Christina.

"Grey!"

"Dr. Yang!" A pretty girl ran over to us then.

"Clinic NOW!"

"Dr. Yang!"

"Take Kaylee with you go!" she grabbed my hand and ran out of the E.R.

When we got to the clinic she leaned against a wall and sighed. "Are you an Intern?"

"Yes. I'm Lexie "

"Oh that's why."

"Why I had to go with you."

"Your Izzie's girl right."

"Yup!" She laughed then. I think it was cause I smiled real big at her!

"There you are!"

"Momma Izzie!"

"Hey! Where were you? I left you with Mere."

"Meredith had to go so she gave me to Auntie Zona who gave me to Nurse Oliv…" she cut me off.

"Arizona gave you to Syph Nurse!"

"Whoa Olivia is Syph Nurse?" Lexie laughed.

"Why do you guys call her Syph nurse?"

Momma Izzie ignored my question. " Whom did Olivia give you to?"

"Christina and then Christina gave me to Lexie."

" Did you see anything cool?"

"Yeah! I saw a lady who redid her face to look prettier or at least that's what Mr. Mark said. He also said this guy had surgery so he wouldn't be fat anymore! I got to see his scar! Oh and then Olivia made a guy's heart start beating with the shock paddle things! Oh and I saw bloody people in the E.R. I made a friend at school today her mom invited me to sleep over Friday. Can I?"

"So you had a fun day?"

"Yeah! So can I?"

" We have to ask Addison but I think so."

"YAY!!!"

"Oh and momma Izzie."

"Yes."

"Naptime is dumb."

"I figured you'd think that." Lexie laughed at what Momma Izzie said.

It was about 8 that night before we got home. My mommies said I could sl

eep over at Cindy's house! I'm so excited! They are gonna let me pick out the color of my room tomorrow! Momma Izzie said it would be painted by the time I get home Saturday. They also say I have to talk to someone about being adopted to make sure I know what it means so we do that Monday. They made me go to sleep early that night cause they had grown up things to talk about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No longer in 1st person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So the adoption should go through?"

"Yeah after Kaylee tells Mrs. Benson it's what she wants and signs the papers."

"It's a good thing you're so famous or it may not have gotten this far Addison."

"Double board certified." They both laughed." Mom comes into town tomorrow."

"I know. Why are you so worried?"

"She can be really stuck up."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I hope so." Addison was truly worried. Her mother was very stuck up. She almost ran off Derek.

"Addison?"

"You're right it will be fine." _I hope…_

You guys are going to love the next chapter! I haven't written it yet but I have it all planned out in my head! I can't wait to write it but I won't be able to until tomorrow I have to go shopping for a pageant dress YUCK! I don't even want to do it! Oh well I have no choice ha!


	9. Denny

**Well this was so much fun to write! You're going to love it! Last part of the chapter is Kaylee's POV again. ^_^**

**~X~X~X~**

When Addison woke up it was only 4 in the morning. She walked down stairs. Izzie had already woken up and started cooking. "Iz? What are you doing?"

"Cooking. You look cute with bed head by the way."

Addison smoothed her hair with her hands. " I know your cooking but why?"

"Well I want to make a good impression."

"My Mother?"

"Yes." Addison walked over to Izzie and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"How sweet." Addison opened her mouth.

"No you can't have any yet. Now go shower. You have to be at the airport in an hour."

"Mean." Addison was still groggy. She walked up the stairs. When she walked by Kaylee's room she heard the faint sound of crying. "Kaylee? What's wrong?"

-Sniffles- "Nothing…"

"Liar."

" I had another bad dream and when I went to your room you weren't there! I thought it had come real!"

"Kaylee. Look at me." Kaylee raised her head. "Izzie and I won't ever leave you. I promise. Now tell me about the dream."

Kaylee nodded. "Okay. I had a dream that I was back at my old house. And my dad hit me again and again just like before…" she started crying again.

Addison's eyes widened. "Kaylee." Addison stood up and picked up Kaylee. Kaylee held on to Addison extremely tightly.

Izzie walked in the room. "What's going on?"

Addison told Izzie about the dream and horrible reality. " We won't let anyone hurt you again. Kaylee." They sat on the bed holding her. She fell asleep 10 minutes later.

"Iz you should stay with her while I go to get Mother."

"Yeah. I'm going to carry her down stairs so I don't burn the house down."

"Okay Well I'm going to get dressed."

"We have to tell the social worker."

"Yes. Later today we will call her and tell her what Kaylee told us."

Izzie nodded and grabbed Kaylee.

Five minutes later Addison ran down stairs and out the door. "Bye Iz."

"Bye"

"Momma?"

"Kaylee?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost five."

" Can I have some?"

"Not yet."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah. Come over here." Izzie picked her up and told her to stand on the stool. "Okay now stir this."

"Momma is Mommy getting her mother from the airport?"

"Yup!"

"Is that why your making so much food?"

"Huh?" Izzie looked at the spread of food covering the long table. Waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, grits, milk, juice, muffins, monkey bread, and soon to be pancakes…. She laughed, " I guess I over did it huh?"

Kaylee giggled. "That's okay Momma! I'm super-duper hungry! "

"Good! Me too." Within minutes the pancakes were done and placed on the table.

"Lets go get dressed."

After both were dressed and ready the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Iz. We're almost there."

"Okay!" –click-

"When mommy gets home run outside and say 'MOMMY!' and hug her really big!

"Got it!"

"She's here! 1… 2…. 3…. GO!"

Kaylee ran outside and grabbed Addison. "Hi Mommy. I think Momma was nervous about meeting your Mother!"

"Why?"

"She made a whole lot of food. Oh and Auntie Callie and Auntie Zona had a surgery so they couldn't come."

"Okay!"

"Hi I'm Kaylee!"

" Now isn't she just the cutest thing. You can call me Granny."

"I never had a Granny before!!" Kaylee spun around and ran in the house.

"Well she sure is happy today."

"Now I would love to meet Isobel." They walked inside.

"Seriously Iz!" Addison teased." If I had known you were going to be this nervous I wouldn't have let her come!"

Izzie stuck her tongue out at Addison " Shut up Addie."

"Hello I'm Ellen."

"Isobel, but you can call me Izzie."

"Well I want to know all about you Isobel."

"There isn't much to tell. I grew up in a trailer park out side of Seattle. I modeled to pay for college I was engaged to a patient of mine who died from a brain clot after a heart transplant. I have cancer. My best friend died from being hit by a truck…"

"Izzie?" Izzie sat down slowly. Not saying another word. "IZ!"

Addison walked toward Izzie. "NO!" Izzie backed away!

"Iz what's wrong?"

Izzie was staring at a wall and then slowly raised her hand. "De…De…Denny!" She screamed!

Kaylee and Ellen were so past lost. "Momma? Who's Denny?"

"Hush Kaylee." Addison said in a soft whisper. " How long has he been here Iz?"

"Shut up! Just go away! Please Denny I don't want to die!"

"Izzie calm down. Kaylee get my phone and call Derek tell him Izzie is seeing Denny and we are on our way!"

"Okay."

"Sorry Mother. We have to go to the hospital."

"I am coming."

"Alright."

~X~X~X~

They got to the hospital. Izzie was still yelling at Denny by then Addison was crying.

"Wait here your family today not at doctor Addison."

" No Derek."

"Stay or I'll call security."

"Fine."

"Mommy what's going on?"

Addison closed her eyes. _How do I explain to a 3 year old how sick Izzie is._ " You know how Momma has cancer right?"

Kaylee nodded.

"Well a while ago Momma and I didn't love each other. Momma loved a boy named Denny."

"Did that make you sad?"

"No because I loved a boy named Alex. Well Denny was sick and he died."

"Was Momma sad?"

"Yes. She cried for a very long time. Well Momma's cancer is in her brain."

"Uh-huh."

"Her cancer makes her see things that aren't real."

"Like Denny."

"Right. So whenever she sees Denny Derek does surgery on her brain to make her better."

"So Momma is going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Kaylee started to cry. Addison knew she had to stay strong no matter how much she wanted to cry.

"Addison?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Did Izzie say she grew up in a trailer park?" Ellen had said that as if it were an awful thing.

"You bitch!" Addison jumped up. "You choose now! NOW! To be judgmental at a time like this! That is low even for you! The woman I LOVE is sick! She has cancer! You choose now! Get the hell out of here!"

"I highly doubt you _love _her she is a woman!"

"Leave."

"Addie…"

"LEAVE!"

"Addison!" Miranda yelled.

Tears were pouring from Addison's face. "GO!"

Kaylee wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she knew that that woman was not her Granny anymore and had said something mean. "Go away!" Kaylee yelled and grabbed Addison's skirt.

"Fine I'll leave. You should know that your trust fund is…."

"You think I give a damn about that!" Addison's body was shaking from rage. Kaylee was still hiding behind her.

"You should! You just lost everything!"

Addison laughed. " You think you're my everything…. My everything has nothing to do with you! Izzie and Kaylee are my everything! Take your money, take your support, take you love! I don't care! JUST LEAVE!"

"Addison..." Miranda said from behind. Everyone was staring: the chief, Meredith, Alex, Christina, Callie, Arizona, Izzie and Derek had come out of the exam room and were staring. Addison turned around they were all staring she didn't care she was furious!

Tears still pouring. She didn't know whether they were tears of anger or sadness or both. "JUST GO!"

**-Smack-**

Izzie ran over to her and looked at the read handprint her mother left on her face.

Addison turned around " LEAVE I MEAN IT!"

"And if I don't." Addison stepped forward but someone stopped her.

"If you don't you'll have to deal with us."

"And why should I be afraid of little old Mark and Derek."

"You should be more scared of us than them." Christina, Meredith, Callie and Arizona walked up behind them.

"Wow I should be afraid of little girls now!"

"Your awfully cocky for an old lady whose out numbered 6 to 1." Mark said.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" A stern voice came from behind. They all turned around.

"Richard…" Addison was barely able to utter "I…." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave before I call the police."

"Alright. Addison you'll regret choosing that sickly thing over your own mother! Especially when she's dead."

Kaylee couldn't take this anymore "STOP! STOP IT! Stop saying my Momma is going to die! Stop yelling at my Mommy and saying mean things! JUST STOP!"

Ellen laughed and walked away.

Addison collapsed her face in her hands. "Mommy." Kaylee wrapped her arms around Addison. " It's okay Mommy she won't hurt you again." Addison looked up. _I had to tell her that this morning…Now it's me…_Addison kissed Kaylee and pulled her into a hug.

Izzie sat down beside her. "Want me to tell Denny to go haunt her?"

Addison chuckled. Kaylee thought it was a good Idea. "Do you see him now?"

"Yes…" Addison nodded. "He wants me to tell you something."

"What?"

"He's sorry."

Addison nodded. She stood up and turns around. "Thank you."

No one said a word the just nodded and stood there staring at her. " Are you going to be okay?" Meredith stepped forward.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Never a dull moment around here." Alex mumbled but everyone heard.

Christina punched him.

~X~X~X~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaylee's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few days later.(Friday)_

"Cindy! It's great!"

"Yours too!" We got to draw cats for the first part of class today.

"Alright" Ms baker said. "Now draw me a picture of your family."

I raised my hand and Ms. Baker walked over to my table. "Which family do I draw?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well My mom and dad are dead. Do I draw them or my new parents?"

"Your new family."

"Okay!"

I had fun drawing Momma and Mommy. I put them in their doctor clothes and I drew My aunts in their doctor clothes too!

"Where's the dad?" Cindy asked me.

"I don't have a dad anymore."

"Huh?"

"I have two moms!"

"Dads are fun though."

"Mine was mean."

"Mines nice."

"Cool!"

"Yup!"

"Tonight's going to be really fun!"

"I know! So why is your mom bringing you by instead of my mom picking us up?"

"I have to go visit Momma in the hospital first!"

"Right. I remember!"

"Are you girls done?"

"Yes ma'am!" we said at the same time it was funny so we laughed.

"Cindy very good! Kaylee… Where's your dad?"

"I don't have one. I have two moms!"

"Oh…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Umm Okay… Anyway we should play checkers!"

" I love checkers!"

"Yay!" we both laughed. Something was bothering Ms. Baker but when we asked she said nothing again.

~X~X~X~

"Momma!"

"Hey."

"Did you get the surgery yet?"

"No it's tonight."

"Okay. Hey Denny!"

Izzie laughed. " So you all packed for Cindy's house?"

"Yup! We had to draw pictures of our family today! W ant to see?"

"Of course!" Kaylee pulled the picture out of her bag and handed it to Izzie. "Wow! It's great!"

"Thanks! I don't think Ms. Baker liked it though."

"Why?"

"After she saw it she got a weird look on her face… Oh well as long as you like it…."

"I love it!"

"YAY!"

"Ready to go Kay?" Addison asked.

"Yup! Bye Momma." Kaylee kissed Izzie and ran out the door.

" I'll be back after I drop Kaylee off."

"Okay." Addison bent down and kissed Izzie. Then they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not 1st person anymore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they left Izzie laid there bored.

"She's cute." Denny said.

"Yeah."

" I meant Kaylee."

Izzie smirked. " I know."

"I really hope I don't have to come back again Izzie."

Izzie didn't know what to say.

" I still love you Izzie."

" I love you too….but in a different way."

"I know."

Lexie walked in. " I need to prep you."

"Okay."

"Bye Izzie." Denny said.

_Bye Denny. I hope you don't come back._

"Me too."

One single tear rolled down Izzie's cheek.

~X~X~X~

Okay what did you think I loved writing this that's why this chapter is so long. Oh and I'm going to poll y'all now.

Should Addison's mother return? Should Izzie's mother pop in?


	10. Fighter

**Enjoy**

~X~X~X~

"Iz? Everything okay?" Lexie looked concerned , as usual.

"I'm fine Lexie."

"You're crying…"

This was true right after Kaylee left for Cindy's she felt as if she would never see her again. "I'm fine."

"Is…is it Denny?"

"No. Lexie finish prepping me."

"But…"

"Please just hurry up."

Izzie was still crying when Lexie finished. "Addison!" Lexie called down the hall.

"What is it Dr. Grey?"

"Uh….well …you see…."

"Dr. Grey hurry up."

"It's Izzie she can't stop crying."

"Okay. Excuse me. And Dr. Grey?"

Lexie turned around "Yes?"

"2012 needs a new IV can you handle that?"

"Yeah!" Lexie darted down the hall.

"DR. GREY!" lexie turned around again.

"Wrong way."

"Oh right." 'Stupid stupid stupid' she mumbled as she ran by Addison.

Addison took off down the hall. "Izzie? What's the matter sweetie?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never see you or Kaylee again…"

"Derek's the best Iz he won't let you die."

"Even if I don't die I could get brain damage."

"Iz you have to think positively you know that."

"Still…." Izzie's tears were pouring even harder now. " I …I …"

Addison took Izzie in her arms. "Shh, Shh. I'm here. Your going to be ok Izzie I promise." 20 minutes later Derek came in to get Izzie for surgery.

"Ready Izzie."

"Yes."

"You're a fighter Stevens! Remember that." Izzie smiled. That was the last thing Addison said to her before they took her to surgery.

"Addison!"

"What?"

"I paged you like 10 times!"

"I'm not on call."

"A bus crashed into a birthing class!" They took off down the hall

23 hours and 7 surgeries later Addison was passed out in the crib. Of course Miranda sent Lexie to find her.

"Great. It's always me she sends to find McBitch." She was told to search the whole hospital for Addison. "Mark!"

"What?"

"Have you seen Dr. Montgomery?"

"5th floor crib."

"Great!" Lexie ran up the stairs nearly falling down them. "Crap… Now how am I going to wake her up? Here goes nothing."

"Dr. Montgomery…. Wake up…"

I'm not on call go away…"Addison rolled over.

"Izzie's out of surgery…" Addison shot up like lightening.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm not sure Miranda told me to find you."

"She always picks you huh?"

Lexie smiled.

"go check 2012's IV."

"But…."

"GO!"

Lexie jumped back and ran out the door. Addison laughed.

~X~X~X~

It was morning before Izzie woke up.

"Addison."

"Hey."

"Hi. Am I still a fighter?"

"Yes."

"So I it went well?"

"You tell me."

"No Denny." Izzie smiled.

"Good."

"Great."

"Where's…Kaylee?"

"Cindy's…Remember?"

"Yeah but…It's night time so why isn't she home yet?"

"Izzie it's 6 am."

"No It's night time that's why its dark."

Damn it Derek if you messed up her brain…

"Rest up Iz." Addison kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Derek…."

"Addison…."

"Something's wrong with her sight…."

"I'll check it out."

"Okay."

"Go eat. I heard you did 7 surgeries back to back yesterday."

"Yeah." Addison walked away.

~X~X~X~

"Hi Cindy. It's Addison Kaylee's mom. Put your mother on the phone."

"Okay!"

"Addison. How's Izzie?"

"Could you keep Kaylee for another day?"

"Uh…yeah is everything okay?"

"No but don't tell Kaylee. Izzie is alive and Derek got all the tumors but there's some damage."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"If Kaylee needs more clothes there is a key in the attic door."

"Alright. Call soon Addison."

"Right bye."

"Bye."

"Was that Mommy? How's Momma?"

"She good. You're staying here tonight so she can rest though."

"Okay!"

"YAY!" and both girls ran up the stairs.

~X~X~X~

Addison was sitting in the cafeteria sipping coffee. She was still in her bloody scrubs. "Hey."

"Hey"

"How's Iz?"

"She's alive."

"…But"

"Something's wrong with her sight."

"Addie…"

"Cal she'll be okay. Stevens is a fighter."

"Of course she is."

"It's funny the last time we sat at this table I told you about Mark's baby."

"This must be your 'bad day' table huh?"

"Well' it is now."

Both laughed there was an awkward silence before Callie was paged. "Sorry Addie. Stupid kid in 2319 keeps getting into trouble."

"It's cool bye Cal." Callie nodded and ran off to tend to the kid in 2319.

_Great its 8 now I'm on call. I best go change._

As soon as she had changed she was paged. _Wonderful._

"Alright Paige Green. 15-year-old female. 22 weeks pregnant. Admitted for extreme dizziness and…"

The girl cut off Lexie. "And I broke my arm."

"Well how do you know that for sure?"

"Seriously dude look at it."

"Hmm…Page Dr. Torres." Addison said to Lexie. "How'd you break it?"

"I fell."

"Liar." Callie said as she walked up. "There's no way."

"By the way where are your parents?"

"Not here."

"You need some major surgery to fix your arm dude." Callie was shocked at how badly broken it was.

"What's their number?" Addison questioned.

"They won't come."

"Why's that?"

"Stupid bastard step-Dad broke it."

"Call..."

Addison was cut off. "Social Services. Right?"

"Yeah. Any idea why he broke it."

"Yup."

"Okay."

"Well I told him I was still gay."

"Still?"

"Doesn't matter."

"If your gay then…The Baby??"

"Doesn't matter how I got pregnant."

"It does."

"Seriously! Just drop it!"

Addison looked at her. She was tall almost as tall as Izzie. She had dark brown hair. And grey eyes.

"Fine… I…I was raped…. by my step-dad."

"Why did he…"

"Because I told him I was gay and he tried to prove me wrong!"

"Paige."

"Stop… I don't want you pity."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"And what get kicked out…raped again…get my baby killed."

"Paige. They would have protected you."

"No one can protect me from him."

"Addison. Social Services gave us the okay to fix her arm."

"Great tell Lexie to fix up the monitor I'm going to check in with Izzie and Derek."

"Addie. She's going to be fine."

Addison nodded and walked away.

~X~X~X~

What did you think? I'll bring Izzie's mom into the story in a few chapters!


	11. Punch

Addison walked in on Izzie and Derek laughing. "Hey Iz."

"Addison! There you are!" Izzie's smile took Addison's breath away as usual. "I heard about your amazing 7 surgeries! Way to go babe!"

Addison laughed. " I'm about to go into another one. I guess your sight is all fixed?"

"Yup! Your ex-husband did a great job yet again!"

"Riiight…. Kaylee is staying at Cindy's house tonight again."

"Cool."

"I have to go!" Addison walked out of the room. And headed for the OR.

"Okay she's gone."

"Okay good you missed one Derek I'm telling you !"

"No I got them all of them."

"The why is Denny standing right there!" she pointed to the wall.

"Okay I'll take you to CT if that's what you want."

"I want!"

"Okay."

~X~X~X~

"Damn her step-dad really tore up her arm."

"All because she told him the truth."

"Look I'm not sure I'll be able to save her arm."

"What if you…."

"That's what I'm planning on trying."

"Good. How did her mom let this happen?"

"How could her mom marry a man like that." Lexie commented.

"Lexie." Addison scolded.

"Sorry."

"Bed side manner is still needed in the OR ."

"Yes Dr. Montgomery."

"Okay I can save it!"

"Wonderful."

Three hours later the surgery was over and Paige was still sleeping from the drugs.

"Lexie I want you to check on 2012 and keep an eye on Paige got it?"

"Dr. Montgomery Why do I keep having to check on 2012?"

"She is a psyche patient. When she wakes up her yanks out her IV and the baby needs those drugs."

"Right got it."

Paige blinked her eyes open. "How's my arm?"

"Good Dr. Torres was able to save it."

"Good and my baby?"

"I was just about so check on it."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Lets see…." Addison turned the monitor toward Paige "There's the baby!"

"Wow. That's _my _baby."

"Yup." All of a sudden there was a large crash from outside Paige's room. "You called him!"

"No."

He burst through the door. "Paige honey. Are you okay what happened to your arm?"

"Mr. Green can I speak with you out side please?"

"Sure." Addison was trying to decide what to say she had to stay calm and not let him on that she knew.

"Paige is in pretty bad shape."

"I wonder how it happened." A small smile came to his face. Addison was repulsed by it.

_Screw it!_ " She claims you did it." The smile faded and he denied it. " Look you won't be going back into that room. Do you hear me?"

He pushed Addison against a wall and drew back his fist. "Mr. Green I wouldn't do that if I were…" –POW!-

~X~X~X~

Izzie had just gotten her CT and had been put back in her room when Derek left to get the results. "Izzie."

"Your not here. Go away Denny."

"I can't."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry Izzie."

"IZZIE!"

"What!"

"Addison she was attacked."

"WHAT!"

"She was with Paige and…"

"Who's Paige?"

"Her patient and Paige's father Punched her."

"Where is she? Where's Addison!"

"Get in the wheel chair." Meredith ordered.

Once they were down stairs they saw about 10 cops and a man screaming "You bitch! I'm going to get you for this just wait!"

Derek and Mark were checking out Addison and the Chief was screaming at her for being such an idiot.

"Doesn't look like there are any serious brain injuries but I'll order a CT to be sure."

"Damn That cut is pretty deep Addie."

"I can't believe you talked to a rapist alone about the person he raped! This is something Karev would pull!"

Addison said nothing she just sat there with her eyes closed.

"Addison…"

"Hey Izzie." Izzie stood up and sat on the gurney with the red head and took her hand.

"Let me see." Addison turned her head to show Iz her cheek that had a huge bruise and a cut on it.

"Ouch. I thought we decided not to scar Kaylee with blood."

"Ha ha Your so not funny."

"Can we have a minute?" Everyone walked away. "Why did you do that?"

"He raped her Iz. Her step-father raped her and nearly took off her arm all because she is gay." Addison was tearing up.

"Shh Addie. It's okay."

"No. No it's not that bastard was supposed to protect her!"

" I know Addison I know."

"I don't understand how he could hurt her like that and her mother not even report it."

"Addison. This seems personal."

Addison closed her eyes again. " It is. And no I don't want to talk about it right now."

Izzie wanted to push Addison to tell her but decided that wouldn't help anything. "Okay. But you'll tell me when your ready right?"

"Yes." Addison's eyes were still closed. Everyone walked back over to them.

"Okay so here is how the rest of the day will go." The chief began. "First you will go get a CT then Mark will fix your face…"

Addison cut in, "But first I will go talk to Paige Green."

"No. you are no longer on this case!"

"Chief!"

"You're to involved!"

"But Chief!"

"That's final."

"Well I'm taking you to CT right now."

"But" He grabbed a wheelchair, whispered something to Meredith, and pushed Addison down the hall.

"Mere?"

"He told me to go pick up your CT results."

"and?"

"Why did you get another CT?"

"Denny is still here."

Meredith was beginning to cry.

"No Meredith not here." She nodded and took Izzie back to her room.

"Denny! Denny! Why is he still here why!"

"Mere I don't know! Maybe he missed one okay?"

"I'll go get the results and be back."

"Right."

~X~X~X~

"Derek this is dumb!"

"If you don't quit moving it will take longer."

"Fine!" _This is dumb. Damn it I'm fine. _

Derek walked in the room and pulled her out of the machine. "Hey good news your fine!"

"Told you now can I…"

"Go see Mark sure!"

"I'm no so sure I like the new Derek."

"Bright and shiny remember?"

"Whatever."

"She's all yours Mark."

"I..."

"Don't." Addison warned.

"Fine let me stitch you up."

"Ow!"

"You squirm a lot for a doctor."

"Shut up Mark."

"Why do you want out of here so badly?"

'I want to check on Paige."

"But the chief said…"

"I know."

"Whatever it's your job."

~X~X~X~

"So?"

Meredith blinked. "How…how did he miss this?"

"Show me?"

"Oh my God!" just then Derek walked into the room.

"Why? Why the hell did you leave that in her!"

" I did it too see if Denny would go away!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"How could you do that to me!"

"I'll remove it tomorrow no big deal."

"Derek do you realize how much money that is? Addison is paying for it but …but she shouldn't have to! Because all this could have been fixed had you taken it out yesterday!"

"I'm sorry Izzie!"

"LEAVE!"

~X~X~X~

Addison's phone began ringing "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me Cindy's mom."

"Hey?"

"I'm so sorry I can't keep Kaylee tonight I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Okay I'll meet you out front in 10."

"Okay bye." -Click-

10 minutes later Kaylee was standing outside the hospital with her bag and a stuffed bear.

"Where did you get the bear?"

"I won it at the movies in the big pinchie machine."

"Cool."

"Mommy where did you get that cut."

"A bad man hit me."

"Why?"

"I made him mad."

"How?"

Addison turned around and squatted down. "Kaylee. He did something very bad. Do you remember what your daddy did to you?" Kaylee nodded. "He did something worse than that to his daughter."

Kaylee looked sad.

"He's in jail now it's okay."

"'Kay."

They walked inside. " Grey!"

Lexie spun around and ran over to them. "Hey Kaylee. Yes Dr. Montgomery?"

"I'm sorry but could you take Kaylee to Izzie's room I'm going to check on Paige."

"But the Chief said…"

"Grey."

"Got it come on Kaylee."

"Bye Mommy." Kaylee waved.

"Hey Paige."

"There you are Dr. Montgomery! What happened with my Step-Dad no has told me."

"Well see my face."

"He hit you!"

"Yes. He's in jail now so need to be worried anymore."

"Thank you."

"Now will you see a counselor?"

" I don't know…"

"I'll go with you. If you want."

"Okay I guess so."

"Good." Addison smiled.

~X~X~X~

"Can you believe he did that!"

"No that was stupid of him."

"God a swear Denny. UGH!"

"Momma?"

"Kaylee. You scared me."

"Denny is still here…."

"It's okay honey Derek just missed one he's going to get it tomorrow."

"Okay. Hi Denny. Momma look at the bear I got!"

"How cute." Izzie smiled.

"Look who I found wandering around in the lobby." Alex said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

~X~X~X~

Who could it be?? I wonder… Guess but you'll never get it. No really it's not who you think it is. Or is it… I'm not sure yet ha but it's probably not her. Please review! Love to know what you guys think!


	12. Pain

Addison and Paige were standing out side of Dr. Wyatt's office. "Ready?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Addison knocked on the door.

"Well you must be Paige." Dr. Wyatt said as Paige and Addison walked through the door.

"Yes."

"Please sit. Addison may I speak with you outside."

"Uh…Sure."

"I don't want you in there."

"What?"

"You aren't on the case anymore and you don't need to be in here anyway." Paige could hear everything that was being said "Look your…"

"Getting attached I know…"

"The last time you got too attached you ended up adopting the kid."

"Whoa hold up. First Kaylee wasn't my patient and Secondly…"

"No wonder you and Stevens are together."

Addison rolled her eyes and remembered the Dory incident. She slightly shuttered at that. "Sill she is my patient no matter what the chief says."

"You're not going back in there."

"But…"

"No."

Suddenly the door opened. "Please! Please don't leave Dr. Montgomery."

"Fantastic."

"Dr. Wyatt sounds like you need to work on your bedside manner."

Dr. Wyatt shot an evil look at Addison before they walked back into her office. "Well lets get started."

~X~X~X~

"Alex take Kaylee to get a drink please."

"Why should I?"

"Alex!"

"Fine."

"Why are you here she repeated."

"Well I just thought it was an interesting turn of events that you got cancer. I want to make sure you were okay Izzie. "

"Mr…. I mean Denny."

"You remembered my name."

"How could I forget you are Denny's father after all."

" Yes his mother and I still can't believe he's gone."

Izzie didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I don't mea to bother you it's just… I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?" Izzie was confused.

"What did you use that money on."

"Did you see the free clinic out side? The name of it is the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic." Izzie smiled.

"Well you defiantly did something good with it Izzie."

Kaylee ran back in the room as soon as he said that.

"Momma!"

"What is it Kaylee?"

"Alex said to run in here and say that." Kaylee smiled really big.

"Of course he did."

" It hasn't been that long since Denny died has it?"

"What are you talking about Denny's here. Right Momma?"

The older Denny had a confused look on his face and Izzie shook her head at what her daughter said.

"I'm sorry?"

"When the cancer spread to my brain," Izzie began. " Denny came to tell me I was Dying and now every time a new tumor grows he comes back to tell me. I know it sounds crazy but…"

"No it doesn't." He began to tear up.

"Denny…."

"Is he here now?"

"No he left when you came in."

The older man laughed "That sounds like Denny doesn't it."

"Yes."

"So…The girl is…."

"My adopted daughter Kaylee."

"Hi," Kaylee extended her hand.

"And her father is?"

"I don't have a daddy just to mommies!"

His face changed. Suddenly he seemed angry and distant. " You liar."

" I did love Denny. That was two years ago. I moved on. I…"

"Shut up!"

"Denny. I never intended it to be a woman I moved on with. It just happened so calm down."

He didn't speak he just left.

~X~X~X~

"When he finished he just kept asking me if I was still gay. He asked me over and over and over."

Addison had been warned not to speak. So instead of saying everything she wanted to she just wrapped her arms around Paige.

About an hour later it was dark outside and Paige was back in her room resting. "So?"

"So what?" Addison asked.

"You going to adopt her too?"

"What?"

"Well are you?"

Addison was confused she wasn't sure if she should be pissed or what. Dr. Wyatt left without an answer.

~X~X~X~

"Momma why do people do that Mommy's mom and that man did it. Ms. Baker looks at me funny ever since she found out you were with Mommy.. Why?"

"Some people think that only a man and woman should love each other."

"Why?"

"Well… Some people think it's wrong."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because they don't understand."

Kaylee's cheerful face faded into a sad one. "Okay."

"It's okay Hun. One day they will understand."

"Think so?"

"Yes."

Kaylee nodded so who was that man?"

"Denny's dad."

"Oh." Addison walked in.

"Hey so Derek says there's something we need to talk about. Oh and Alex is giggling out in the hallway. Do you have any idea what that's about?"

"Alex…." Izzie face was hard and cold. "Tell him to come in here."

Addison called Karev into the room and decided she and Kaylee best leave for a bit while they talked. Izzie was yelling so loud that people on the next floor could hear so Addison was filled in rather quickly. "Kaylee honey…"

"Don't repeat any of the bad words Momma just said. Right? "

Addison patted Kaylee on the head. "Right."

Addison asked Callie to watch Kaylee for a little bit. Callie told Addison that Kaylee could stay with them that night. Addison thanked Callie with a hug. When Addison reentered the room Izzie was crying. "Baby…what's wrong?"

"As if you didn't hear everything."

Addison took Izzie into her arms. "Shh. Iz it will be alright."

"No I can't take it!" Izzie pushed Addison off of her.

"Izzie." Addison grabbed her face and captured Izzie's lips in what was probably the first time they had actually kissed in days.

Izzie broke. Tears pouring. Knees to chest. " I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Izzie buried her head into her knees.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

"That's just it there are so many things. My mother My daughter. Denny…."

"Izzie you'll have time to apologize for those thins when your better."

"What if…What if I don't get better."

"You will."

"Addie I have to have another surgery tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Derek he missed one."

"Not possible he…"

"He did it on purpose to see if Denny was actually here or if I was making it up."

"I'll kill him."

"No I already yelled at him and so did Meredith."

Addison just sat there with a pissed off face.

"Addison?"

"Yes."

"I want to invite my mom here."

"Really?"

"The last time she was here you weren't she doesn't even know about you. And I want her to."

Addison smiled. "Okay."

~X~X~X~

What do you think? I know its kind of short sorry!


	13. Phone Call To and From A Home

A few days later

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Mom? It's Cricket."

"Cricket how are you? Is the cancer gone yet?"

"I'm good Mom and no not yet but I was calling to ask…"

Izzie's mother interrupted her " Wait til I tell the girls at the diner you called they are going to be so surprised."

"Mom! Do you want to come visit I've got lots of news."

"News? Is it a boy?!…" Her mother just kept rambling on Izzie shook her head and smiled.

"Well you'll just have to come visit to find out."

"Okay I will be there in 2 days!"

"Great! See you then."

Izzie hung up the phone. "Ready Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes let's get this over with. Take me to surgery Lexie." _This will be the last surgery. After this I will be cured. I'm sorry Denny._

"Don't be sorry Izzie. I think this will be the last time we see each other."

"I love you too Denny goodbye."

"Izzie?"

"Sorry Lexie."

"It's okay."

~X~X~X~

Addison and Kaylee were sitting on Addison's bed. Kaylee was telling Addison about her day at day-care and Addison was painting Kaylee's toenails when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is detective Mathews from the LA police department. Is Dr. Stevens or Dr. Montgomery there?"

"Yes Dr. Montgomery speaking. What's this about?"

"You adopted Kaylee correct."

"Yes."

"It turns out her parents didn't kill themselves."

"What?"

"They were murdered. We believe they witnessed a violent crime and were murdered because of it."

"Oh my God. You don't think…" Addison looked over at Kaylee who had turned on the television in their room and was watching spongebob.

"That they're after Kaylee? We aren't sure. We were hoping that maybe…"

"You were hoping she saw something. How could you hope something like that?"

"I apologize. You see it's just that we want to find the people who murdered them."

"You do know she was abused correct."

"Yes and we did find proof of that."

"What do you want me to do detective?"

"Would you mind letting us interview her?"

"Can it wait a few weeks. My partner is in the hospital having surgery again and her mother is coming to visit."

"The longer we wait…"

"I know. I know." Addison ran her hand through her hair. "If you can be up here tomorrow you can interview her. If not it will have to wait a few weeks."

"I'll be in town at 9am sharp."

"Where would you like to meet."

"There is a precinct across from Seattle Grace Hospital. Would you like to meet me there?"

"Yes."

"See you then Good bye."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Okay so this was A super short chapter but the next one is going to be so long that I wanted to make this part separate! Anyway I really love to hear what y'all think! So Review Please with your favorite food and a kiss on top! Muah!


	14. Who's that man?

Addison and Kaylee were at the hospital at eight that morning. Izzie surgery had gone extremely well. Denny was gone and her chemo would start in a week. Everyone urged her to start it sooner but she refused so she could be healthy while her mother was in town. Addison had told Izzie about the news with Kaylee's parents. They wanted to find the people who hurt Kaylee's parents but they hoped Kaylee didn't know anything nonetheless.

"It's almost nine Addie."

Addison looked at the clock " I guess we have to go."

"Yes. Make sure they don't tell her too much or anything.'

"Aw your cute when your concerned."

Izzie smiled. "Now go." She gave Addison a slight push toward the door..

"Okay okay don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Me too! Me too!"

Izzie kissed them both before they left.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey."

"I liked you better with hair."

"What do you want Alex?"

"I'm just curious why Addison?"

"Huh?"

"Why Addison and not me?"

"You're an insensitive pig of a man. Reason enough for you?"

"No that sums it up." Alex walked away with a cold look on his face.

"Hey Iz what did Alex want?"

"I'm Ms. Popular today!"

"I guess so." Meredith seemed happy today shocker. "So…Alex?"

"I'm not even sure he was acting weird asking me why I chose Addison over him." Meredith stood there with a weird look on her face. "Seriously!"

"So what did you say?"

"I called him an insensitive pig of a man."

"…Wonder why he got so mad we call him that all the time."

"I know."

"So when does your mom leave?"

"Mere she's not here yet."

" I know I just really think you should start chemo now."

"I will be fine for a couple of days."

"But Izzie."

"Look Mere… I want do seem healthy when she's here."

"Izzie please."

"I will start chemo the day my mom leaves I promise."

"And you say Callie is stubborn." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Callie."

Meredith turned around and Callie along with Arizona, Olivia, Richard, Christina and several other people were standing in the doorway with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Well you ARE Ms. Popular today."

"Why is everyone in here?"

"Well Derek got them all. He says he doesn't think it will come back this time."

"Well if we're going to have a party we need liquor for Meredith."

"Watch it cancer girl!"

~X~X~X~

Addison and Kaylee were sitting in the precinct waiting on Detective Mathews. "Kaylee. Are you okay?"

Kaylee's eyes were wide. "Mommy? They know that the bad people hurt my parents don't they."

Addison's heart broke. She looked at the floor. "Yes."

"That means the bad people are looking for me doesn't it?"

"No it just means….Oh Detective Mathew's I presume."

"Yes and you must be Kaylee." The man lent down. Kaylee grabbed Addison's hand.

"It's okay he just wants to help."

Kaylee's face held a look that would have scared a murderer had she been older. " You're not a real police man."

"Yes I am."

"No your not. I don't believe you."

"Kaylee you're being rude." Addison scolded her.

"But Mommy I don't think he's a real police man. He doesn't have a badge or a gun or anything!"

"Sure I do. Look." He walked over to a desk and picked up a badge.

"How do I know it's really yours?"

Addison was taken back at her daughter's insistence. "Kaylee calm down."

Just about then another cop walked over. "The room is ready for you Detective Mathews."

"See I am a real cop."

"You okay now honey?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay let's go."

They must think I'm pretty dumb Kaylee thought as they entered the interrogation room. This was not the first time she had been in a room like this. They just made it look nice. It had pictures and posters on the walls and a kiddie table and chairs. Some colors and stuffed animals it had been decorated to make it look appealing to children. Kaylee had seen it all before.

"I'm nit stupid ya'know."

They hadn't allowed Addison in the room hoping that would make Kaylee more talkative.

"I'm sorry?" Detective Mathews turned around and shut the door to the room.

"This is just a normal police interview room."

"Well I guess I didn't have to make it look all nice for you."

"Nope."

"Well your mother told me you know something about the bad people that hurt your parents."

"Yup."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because my old mommy said not to tell the police anything about daddy no matter what."

"Well we are trying to help them."

"How? They're dead."

"By catching the people who hurt them."

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't you want to help us?"

"Yes, Okay… Daddy was in trouble with Big-V."

"Who's Big-V?"

"He gives daddy the medicine that goes up his nose." Kaylee pointed to the center of her face.

"Thank you Kaylee. Have you ever met Big-V?"

"Yeah he's my buddy. He knew that daddy hit me and Big-V beat up daddy for me. He said that he gave daddy special medicine so that he would never hurt me again. Then he put me on a plane and I met Addison and…"

"Okay I think I get it now. Let's get you back to Addison."

"Was I helpful?" Kaylee asked as they exited the room.

"Yes…Yes you were."

"Okay."

~X~X~X~

"Okay Okay" Derek clapped "Party's over you all have patients."

"Derek you are no fun." Izzie pouted. " And I'm still mad at you by the way."

"Izzie there is only one person you can stay mad at. That's Alex."

"Whatever."

"Well just so you know I think it will be just fine if you start chemo next week but it will be a bit more aggressive."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Addie called she wants me to tell you she'll be back A little later."

"Thanks Derek."

"I'll go."

"Good Idea."

"Oh Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Paige?"

"Paige?"

"The case Addison was kicked off of? Ya'know the giant bruise on her face?"

"Oh her. She's fine I guess." Izzie rolled her eyes as he left the room.

~X~X~X~

"So. I guess now you find Big-V?"

"Yes. We may need Kaylee to testify."

Addison nodded.

"Do we have your Ok on that?"

"I'm not sure about that. We will just have to see how things go."

"Okay. I guess I can deal with that. You can go now. I'll call if I need anything else."

"Right. Let's go Kaylee."

"Coming!" They walked to the car.

"So what should we get to eat?"

"McDonalds!"

Addison smiled. "Okay."

"Mommy are they going to hurt Big-V?"

"I don't know." Addison hated to admit it but she was happy that Big-V killed Kaylee's parents because they hurt her. " I hope not."

"Me too. Big-V is my friend. Big-V would like you."

"You think?"

"Yeah he's so funny! And he always helps me."

"So he's like a body guard."

"Yeah. Mommy can I call him?"

"Big-V?"

Kaylee nodded. "Please."

"I don't know… Not till Momma's mom leaves okay."

"Okay!"

Should I let her call him…sometime after they ate Addison's phone rang.

"Addison! Where the hell are you."

"On my way in to work. What's going on?"

"A bus driver lost control and ran into the bay."

"Damn how many victims?"

"Uh…10 childern under 12, 3 babies, 2 pregnant women . and 5 men that are like 30 to 40 years old."

" I'm pulling in. –Click- Look when we get into the hospital go straight to Momma's room don't stop okay?"

"Okay." Kaylee nodded.

Addison kissed Kaylee and put her on the elevator to the surgical floor and headed to the pit. When she got there and saw how bad it really was she was in shock. There were at least twice as many victims as Miranda had first told her. "Addison get over here!"

"What do we got?"

"29 year-old female. 26 weeks along and has some kind of bar sticking out of her arm."

"It doesn't hurt that badly." The woman was wincing in pain.

"Okay Mrs.…."

"It's Alexandra."

"Okay Alexandra you need surgery."

"okay."

"Dr. Grey!" Both ran over. "Okay Lexie. Sorry Meredith I only need one." Meredith simply ran back to her patient no time to be angry today. "Okay go examine her."

"Got it!"

"Montgomery! Over here."

_This is going to be a long day._

~X~X~X~

Kaylee just stepped off the elevator when she saw a familiar face. A large man walked up to her and bent down. Kaylee smiled. "How's it Lil-K."

"YAY" Kaylee's arms flung around the man's neck.

He laughed and picked her up. " Do you like it here?"

"I have new parents! They rock! Want to meet Momma? Mommy's in the pit saving people."

"You have two Moms?"

"Yeah! They're super nice."

"Cool."

"Big-V you killed my old parents didn't you?"

"Lil-K. I did."

"That medicine was bad."

"It wasn't medicine. It was drugs it always was."

"That's why they went up his nose?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I didn't want them to hurt you anymore and your so happy now."

" I know I don't think I'm mad. I think you oughta leave soon the police know about the medicine."

"I know I saw you at the station."

Kaylee just looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I know Lil-K I came to say good bye."

"Will you please just meet both of them first."

"Sure."

"Yay! I'm Glad." They walked down the hallway. "Momma!"

"Hey kid. Who's the big guy?"

"Oh that's Big-V. I knew him when I lived in LA."

"Well …it's uh nice to meet you Big-V."

"You too…."

"Izzie."

"Izzie."

"Big-V made daddy be nice to me."

"Oh well then thank you for protecting her. I'm sorry I'm a little confused."

"Oh I put Kaylee on the plane here I came to make sure she was okay. Looks like she's fine."

Izzie smiled.

"Dr. Stevens it's time for your…" Nurse Olivia came into the room staring at the chart. When she looked up she was shocked. Big-V was a huge guy after all. He had to be at least 6'5 and was extremely muscular. "Uh…Hi. It's time for your meds."

"Okay."

"So you're a doctor too?"

"Yeah Addison and I are both surgeons. Well I'm a resident and she's an attending but both Doctors."

"You ramble a lot."

Izzie laughed and shrugged. She took her pill and Olivia left. Addison ran in the room. "Hey I just wanted to make sure Kaylee got here….Who are you?"

"Mommy this is Big-V."

Addison walked over to him. She hugged him. "Thank you for saving her."

"Anytime Lil-K's like a kid to me."

"I suggest you leave the police are looking for you."

"Lil-K told me. Thank you for keeping her safe here. Looks like I better go." He bent down to hug Kaylee. " Bye Lil-K."

"Bye. Will you come see me sometime?"

He looked at Addison she gave a slight nod. "He'll come visit in a few months when things calm down a bit."

"I'm out of here. See ya."

"Damn I gotta go a bus flew into the bay!"

"Bye good luck!" Kaylee yelled down the hallway.

Izzie sat there looking really confused. _ I guess Addie will tell me later._

It was 9 that night when Addison finally got out of her multiple surgeries. She had to sew one woman's cervix shut and do two C-sections. Plus she had to operate on one of the Baby's hearts. There was still no head of Cardio so she had to do it all by herself of course Yang helped which made it somewhat easier.

Addison was way to tired to drive so she decided to crash in Izzie's room. She set up a cot.

"Long day babe?"

"You have no Idea."

Addison's hand fell to her forehead. " Do you mind telling me about why you hugged that Big-V person." Addison explained it to Izzie. "Oh I get it! Go to sleep Addie."

"Okay." Within minutes all three girls were asleep. The next day Izzie's mom was coming. Addison needed to mentally prepare for her perkiness.

~X~X~X~

Okay I promise the next chapter will be all Izzie's mom. Y'all have been great! I love the reviews. They make me so HAPPY! ^_^ So please keep them coming.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY!

Hey! This is just an author's note. But still. Okay so I'm kinda failing a couple of major classes so instead of writing a ton I'll be studying. Yuck! Trust me I'd much rather be writing Izzie's mother into the story or planning the return of Big-V or my many other ideas but alas no I have to spend all my free time studying.  Progress reports come out next week so I have to get my grades up. But to reward you for your patience I'll type a minimum of 2500 words it will prolly end up being about 4 to 5 thousand but who knows. Thanks to all who read my story! I'm actually getting a really cool Callie/Ericka/Arizona idea too! Wink wink.

Well I better go hit the books Later Chicks!(and dudes)

Love y'all

Jordan


	16. Robby

"A-D-D-I-S-O-N Wake up! You have to go get my mom!"

"Huh? What?" Addison sat up her hair was all over the place.

"My mother just called and I told her I'd send my amazing girlfriend to go get her and she's "Super!" excited to meet you so go!"

"Eh…. Can't you send Bailey or Meredith so I can sleep."

"No! Come on please." Izzie pouted at her.

"Don't give me those cancer eyes. I'll go."

"Yay!"

Addison fixed her hair. "Should I take Kaylee?"

"No I want to see her face when she finds out I have another daughter."

Addison laughed "Okay." She kissed sleeping Kaylee on the head.

"What about me?"

"But I have to go…" Addison pointed to the door playfully.

"Kiss me or I'll give you Cancer Eyes!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

Izzie shot her an evil glare.

"Those aren't cancer eyes…" Addison laughed and kissed Izzie.

~X~X~X~

_Where is she? I swear if Izzie sent me all the way here and that plane hasn't landed yet… Oh there she is!_ "Ms. Stevens!" Addison called to a garishly dressed red head.

"Your Addison aren't you?" She gave Addison an odd look.

"Yes ma'am." Addison smiled.

"Don't call me 'ma'am' it makes me feel old. Just call me Robby Hun."

"Okay let's get to the hospital Izzie is very excited to have you here."

"I'm so happy to be here and the girls are so surprised she called me. Wait till I tell them she's dating a girl. They might just die!"

Addison gave a fake smiled and nodded.

~X~X~X~

"So since we aren't together anymore I can sleep with your mom right?" Alex walked in the room.

"No Alex you can't and what do you want?"

"Just to come see my good friend Izzie."

"We aren't friends Alex."

"Aw I'm hurt."

"Shh. Kaylee is still sleeping."

He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"What an ass…" Izzie mumbled to herself.

"Don't say bad words Momma." Kaylee slowly snuggled closed to Izzie and went back to sleep.

Izzie smiled. After all that had happened lately things were turning around in her life. She had Addison. Denny was gone. Kaylee was now in her life. She had great friends. Her mom was about to visit. Her life was great and busy. Now all she needed was some time to rest.

"Cricket!" Izzie's head shot up.

"Shh. Mom you'll wake up Kaylee.

"Oh sorry…who's Kaylee??"

"My adopted daughter."

"She's so cute!"

Kaylee jumped up and looked around the room. "That was a weird dream."

"Kaylee?" Addison walked over to the small brunette. Kaylee looked up. "This is Momma's mother."

"Hi."

"Oh your so cute." Robby had Kaylee in a hug and tickled her.

Kaylee laughed and smiled. "Your nicer than Mommy's mom."

That made Robby smile. "Wait till I tell Jade!!"

By now it was about 7:00 Izzie was hopefully going to be discharged for 2 days to spend time with her mother.

"Good morning." Derek was for some unknown reason very happy this morning.

"Hey Iz!" Meredith said as she passed by the room on her way to round on her patients.

"You two made up?" Izzie smiled.

"Yup now if Addie will for give me…" He turned and tried to smile cutely at her. She turned her nose up at him. "Aw your so mean Addie."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Can you discharge her?"

"Grouchy. Yes Izzie you can leave. We start chemo in 2 days."

"Thanks Derek."

"Thanks Derek!!" Kaylee ran over and hugged him

20 minutes later they were leaving the hospital. "Isobel I can't wait to meet all your little doctor friends!"

"We're all going out to Arizona's favorite restaurant tonight to celebrate you being here so you can."

"How many of them are going?" Addison forgot about that.

"Well… Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Christina, Lexie, Mark, Derek, Owen, The chief, and I think his wife."

"Wow that's a lot of people!" Robby said.

"Well mom I have a lot of friends."

"I can see that."

"I'll meet you guys at home I want to check on Paige."

"Okay. How long will you be?" Izzie smiled.

"30 minutes tops."

"We'll wait."

Addison nodded and left.

"Morning Paige."

"Hey."

"Feeling any better today?" Addison picked up her chart.

"I'm having some cramps Dr. Montgomery."

"Hmm… Let's check it out."

Addison put the cold gel on Paige's abdomen and began the exam. "Paige… I can't find a heartbeat."

"My baby is dead?" Addison nodded. Paige's eyes filled with tears. She thought if something good could come of the rape she could get through it. Now the only thing she had was pain.

"Paige it isn't your fault your body couldn't handle being pregnant after being so badly beaten." Paige said nothing. Addison sat on her bed with her and took her hand. "You'll be okay." Paige threw her arms around Addison and cried.

"I'll be right back okay?" Addison left the room and sighed. "Olivia."

"Yes?"

"Page Lexie please. And call Izzie and tell her to go on home I'll be there as soon as I can tell her Paige's baby didn't make it and I have to operate."

"Yes Dr. Montgomery." Olivia ran off to the nurse's station.

Addison reentered the room Paige was curled up into a ball. "Paige. We need to operate."

"To take out my baby."

Addison's eyes hit the floor. "Yes."

"Do you think …do you think it could have been wrong?"

"No I don't."

"Will you check?"

"Sure." The new ultrasound only confirmed that the baby was gone. Which in turn only made Paige more distraught.

"Can we do it now?"

"Do what?"

"The surgery."

"Yes I'll have Dr. Grey prep you now."

"Thanks." Again Addison left the room. Lexie walked up.

"Dr. Grey. Listen to me. Prep Paige for surgery and do not leave her alone. Understand?"

"Yes. But why?"

"This is the girl who was raped by her step-father. Her baby didn't make it and I'm worried for her so just don't leave her alone."

"Yes Dr. Montgomery."

"I'll go book the O.R."

"Dr. Montgomery O.R. 3 is open."

"Thank you."

~X~X~X~

"SHE'S WHERE!"

"Scrubbing in…" Olivia cowered. Izzie was beyond pissed about this.

"Who is the patient?"

"Paige."

"What happened?" Izzie's tone changed. Izzie knew Addison was attached to Paige.

"Her baby didn't make it."

"Oh no." Izzie's face was in her hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay."

"Thanks." With that Olivia walked away.

"Well looks like Addison will be a while let's get going."

"Momma are you going to bake!!!!"

"Well Duh!"

"Kaylee are you ready to sleep in your bed?"

Kaylee nodded franticly.

Robby laughed. "Well let's go!"

"So do I call you Granny."

"No way! I'm not old. Call me Robby."

"Okay!" Kaylee skipped to the car with a big smile on her face.

_______________

Well I'm Back!!!! Aren't you happy!! More chapters to come!! Plus after I finish this fic I have a bunch of Ideas for other stories!! Okay I know it isn't the long chapter I promised but I'll be updating every other day for the next few weeks does that make you happy??

Please review!!!


	17. A Night To Remember

Not many reviews last chapter. It made me sad. Oh well I'll just keep the story going till I get lot's of reviews I have lot's of Ideas!! Plus I'm going to start another story in a few weeks! Yay!!

~X~X~X~

Paige sat up slowly. The war raging in her mind was overwhelming but she didn't plan on letting anyone in on that secret. "How did it go?"

"Very well. How are you?" Addison sat down by the girl.

"I feel okay I'm a little sore."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Oh." Paige looked down.

"Paige, this is not your fault."

"I know. I…I just wanted something good to come of it."

"Paige." Addison wrapped her arms around Paige. Paige began to cry.

"I'm okay Dr. Montgomery."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Addison wanted to say "Well You don't look it." But decided that was a bad idea and instead she said, "Well if you stop feeling ok talk to me okay?"

"Sure."

"Well get some rest." Addison left the room. It was almost 2pm. She looked around. "Hey Lexie."

"Oh Hi."

"Keep a close eye on Paige for me."

"But…"

"Just till tonight I'll be back around 10."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

~X~X~X~

Izzie arrived home around 11am that morning it was the first time she'd been home is about a week. She was tired so Robby watched Kaylee while Izzie slept. Robby and Kaylee played board games and watched Robby's shows. Then they played on the swing set Addison had bought for Kaylee.

"Mommy!" Kaylee screamed as Addison walked through the gate that led to the back yard.

"Hey Kaylee." Addison squatted down and scooped up the small brunette in her arms.

"Mommy Momma is sleeping so we have to play outside. That's what Robby says."

"Robby's right, but we should all go start getting showed for our super special dinner."

"At Mamma's favorite place?"

"Right. So Robby are you ready to meet our friends?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Is that boy Isobel was dating when I was last here going to be there?"

"No." Addison voice was cold.

"Sour note I got it, Hun."

"Mommy can I wear my blue dress?"

"Sure now lets go get you showered."

"I'll do it." Robby offered.

"Sure. Now get going. I'm going to check on Izzie."

"Right."

Addison walked up stairs and into her bedroom. There was a not one the nightstand. It read: _Mom please don't wake me up unless Addison gets home. Love Cricket. _Short sweet and to the point. Addison smiled. "Izzie. Izzie. Wake up."

"Huh? What? I'm awake what O.R."

"Damn we have to get you back into the O.R. soon."

Izzie threw a pillow at her. "What time is it?"

"Almost 3. I think."

"Crap I didn't mean to sleep that long." Izzie jumped up and ran into the bathroom and started a shower. "Where's Mom and Kaylee?"

"Shower."

"So we're pairing up for showers?"

Addison laughed. "No. You have a one tract mind Stevens." Izzie shrugged.

~X~X~X~

The restaurant was practically empty except for all of the doctors dressed in their best clothes. Callie had on dress pants and a nice shirt. Of course no expected her to wear a dress except Arizona who had a mean look on her face because Callie didn't wear a dress. Mark had decided not to come since Lexie had to stay at the hospital to watch Paige. Meredith came with Christina and Owen because Derek refused to see Addison. Owen wore his army suit. Christina also didn't wear a dress but a pants suit. Meredith wore the dress she had worn to Burke and Christina's not so much of a wedding wedding. The chief never showed

They all sat down and ordered before any real conversations began. It was mostly doctor talk and Robby and Kaylee talked about the pictures Kaylee drew in school since neither of them knew what the others were talking about.

"So Mrs. Stevens tell us all about Izzie's deep dark little past." Christina smirked after saying this.

"Call me Robby, Hun. And there was this one time Cricket…"

"Hey look! Our food!" Izzie pointed to the waiter trying to distract everyone from the story her mom was about to tell.

"Come on Iz we wanna know!" Meredith said as the waiter set their food down.

"No way I know exactly the story she's going to tell."

"So!"

"So no."

"Fine." Christina sank down into her seat.

Once they had eaten and paid they all went home or back to the hospital Addison told Izzie she had to go to the hospital to watch Paige. Izzie understood.

"Hey Addie Mom is leaving tomorrow and I was kind of hoping we could take her to the airport together."

"Sure I'll be home at 9 in the morning then we'll take her to the airport and then get you to the hospital."

"After we get Kaylee to daycare."

"Right."

"Okay I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you Izzie."

"I love you too go or Lexie just might go psycho on you."

"Puh-Lease she can try."

Izzie laughed as Addison walked away.

~X~X~X~

Still not long but still I really like this chapter and I hope you do too!!XD


	18. Return

~~ 2 Months Later~~

"So I can go back to work?!"

"Yes. Yes you can."

Addison squeezed Izzie's hand. Izzie's face was lit up like a light.

"When tomorrow?"

"As far as I'm concerned today," the Cancer doctor replied.

"Let's go tell the chief." Izzie stood up and pulled Addison out of the room.

…

"That's what she said Chief. So can I start work again?"

"Sure…Tomorrow."

"Ugh Chief come on please!"

"Yes tomorrow."

"Yes sir, but could I at least do scut."

"Yes you will be on scut tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant…" Izzie mumbled to herself as she walked out the door.

"Well at least she's eager."

"Yeah… Is she really going to be on scut?"

"No." They both laughed.

At home that night Izzie made Kaylee's favorite dish ' Homemade Pizza'

"It's so much better than Pizza Hut!" Kaylee exclaimed as she took another bite.

Izzie smiled, "How's Paige?"

"Well she was discharged last week last I heard she was admitted to a physiatric facility I also heard after she gets out she'll go into foster care."

"Good I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Kaylee was to lost in her dinner to be even slightly concerned with what her parents were talking about.

~X~X~X~

"Stevens your on Scut."

"Come on Doctor Bailey at least let me do sutures…"

"… Fine. Grey you're on scut."

"Not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Christina your with Torres and Karev your with Shepherd."

"I'd rather be on scut."

"Wanna trade?" Meredith said hopefully it had been says since she got to actually do a surgery.

"No Trading."

"But…"

"Go!"

Izzie got on the elevator and Headed toward the pit. She hummed to her self on the ride down.

"Okay Mr. Young.."

"Ms."

"What?"

"Ms. You I'm a girl."

"No Michel you're a boy."

"No I'm a girl!"

"How about you go fill out the paper work Ms. Young."

"Good idea then we'll get out of here faster."

"So Ms. Young I'm Doctor Stevens and I'll be sewing up your …" Izzie glanced at the chart. "…Chest today"

"Just call me Mickey."

"Okay Mickey so how'd you get cut?" Izzie asked as she got the suture kit ready.

"Tried to give myself breast implants."

"Wow. Ya'know they have doctors for that."

" Like my mom would let me get a sex change."

"I'm sure she'll come around."

"No she won't she says if I don't stop dressing like a girl she's going to throw me out!"

"Well that would suck immensely."

"Yeah I figured if I had boobs maybe she wouldn't throw me out."

"How old are you?

"15."

Izzie nodded.

"Your like the first person who didn't think I was a total freak."

"It's just like that guy off CSI said 'There are two types of male oysters. And one of them can change genders at will. And before man crawled out of the muck maybe he had the same option. Maybe originally we were supposed to be able to change gender and being born with just one sex is a mutation.'"

"Is that really what you think Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes."

"Think you could talk to her for me?"

"I think that's a conversation you're going to have to have with her."

"I knew you were going to say that,."

By the end of her shift she had sutured over 28 people and had gotten time in at the clinic. Her first day back was a success. Her cancer was now in remission everything was perfect.

~X~X~X~

Tbc?? Tell me in your reviews if you think I should continue or not.


	19. The Answer

"So what do you think?" An overly peppy Addison asked Callie.

"Wow it's beautiful Addison. It's just so sudden! I don't know what to say!"

Addison rolled her eyes." Come on Callie seriously!"

"I never thought it would be you proposing to her."

"The ring Callie too big too small what?"

"Shouldn't you ask Meredith this?" Addison gave her a firm look. "It looks great Addie but seriously ask Meredith. Oh hey look there she is! Yo! Meredith Addison wants to ask you something!"

"Nice yelling across the hospital. Real smart."

Callie smirks.

Meredith walks up "You bellowed Addison.."

"Funny yeah really funny. Quoting you high self nice… Okay so tell me if you think Izzie will like this." Addison pulled out the ring. It's Diamond of course that's expected Addison's simple elegance shows in the ring.

"Seriously!" Meredith screams.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. I think she'll love it." Meredith does her best to smile.

Arizona flies up on her 'Wheelie shoes' As she calls them and whispers "What's going on?"

"Oh Addie is going to propose it Izzie!"

"Well there goes the secret."

"I _can_ keep a secret thank you very much."

"Come on Arizona no you can't."

" Well I'm keeping this one."

"Good 'cause I really _really don't _want to kill you."

"Good 'cause I really _really_ don't want to die."

"Look here she comes!"

"And then Lexie left just walked right out. It was just so random!" Meredith says trying to hide what they were just talking about.

"Weird." Callie says.

"Yea really weird."

Arizona sits there looking really lost.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Why's everyone standing around?"

"No reason."

"Oh look at the time."

"I gotta go."

"Me too."

"Well that was weird."

"I'll say. Want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have to find a sitter for Kaylee."

"Already got one."

"Great! It's not our anniversary or anything right? 'Cause I'm really sure that's next month."

"Oh it is no worries!"

"Okay…"

-Buzz Buzz- _Saved by the page! _"Crap gotta go! See you at home."

"What?" Izzie mumble to herself as she walked over to the clinic.

~X~X~X~

"She did what?"

"Slit her wrists and you… Dr. Montgomery was who the suicide note was addressed too." The social worker said.

"She's okay right?"

"Yes. We admitted her to Mercy West last night."

"Okay can you bring her here?"

"Sure it'll have to be tomorrow when she's stable."

"That'll be fine. How did this happen I left specific instructions for her to be monitered."

"Who did you leave the instructions with."

"Her case worker."

"Of course. She was fired last week."

"Figures."

"Paige will be brought here tomorrow. Do you mind if we place her in your care for now?"

"That would be good. I'll be sure she gets the help she needs I promise."

"Great. I'll come by in the morning with the papers."

"Okay."

~X~X~X~

_That night!!!_

"Mommy! I want to go to dinner too!!!"

"Momma and I need some alone time."

",But your alone all day at work."

"That doesn't count. Momma and I are too busy at work to talk."

"So!"

"So how about on my next day off I'll…take you out for a fun day to make up for it."

"OKAY!!… Oh and Ms. Natalie is here."

"Great ask her to come up here."

"Mmk!"

"Addie can't we just stay home please!"

"No I booked the reservations a week ago."

"Ugh!" Izzie grunts as she slides on her shoes."

"Oh come on."

"Fine. You better make it worth my while."

"I will I promise. Go on down stairs and I'll pay Natalie."

"Okay."

"Hey Addison."

"Hey! Okay so here's the extra $50 for keeping Kaylee overnight at your house And the $20 for setting up here."

"I'm so excited!"

"I'll call you in the morning."

"Right. Addison you look like your going to hyperventilate calm down."

"Okay night."

"Addie are you coming!" Izzie shouted up the stairs.

"Yes coming!!!"

"Brush your teeth and don't stay up to late okay kiddo?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye Momma! Bye Mommy!"

Addison opened the car door for Izzie. "Aw thanks."

Addison smiled.

"So why is tonight so special."

"Okay so I can't take my girlfriend out for a fancy dinner for no reason? Fine I won't anymore."

"Addie I'm serious."

"So am I." They both giggled.

"Hey look we're here." Addison turned in.

They were at a small little restaurant right in the middle of Seattle. Not much different than your normal French restaurant. Arizona had once taken Callie here.

Addison ordered Izzie's favorite wine. _Breath in…breath out…breath in…breathes out. Stay cool Addison stay cool…_

"So how was work today?"

"My day was great Meredith actually made Christina give me her ortho surgery…Well now that I think about it..it _was _an ortho surgery…and Callie was the attending well now it makes sense ." Izzie laughed. And so did Addison.

When dinner ended Addison took Izzie to a park on the outside of Seattle. It was night so very few people were there.

"Why are we here?" _she's acting weird…_ Izzie was still clueless.

"I like parks at night their so peaceful."

"Yeah…" Izzie looked up at the sky. It was perfect…cloudless only the slightest inkling of the moon.

"Izzie I love you." Izzie turned to her and smiled. Addison wrapped her arms around the blonde. "And I want to be with you forever. Izzie Stevens will you do me the honor of…"

"Yes! Oh sorry finish…"

"Marrying me?"

"Yes Yes a hundred times yes. I love you Addison."

Izzie kissed Addison. It was different from any kiss they ever shared. Addison made this night perfect. Izzie smiled the entire way home.

"I can't wait to tell Kaylee."

"That will have to wait till tomorrow she's staying at Natalie's house."

The smile on Izzie's face grew bigger, because she knew exactly what that meant.

~X~X~X~

Okay what did you think of that!


	20. Morning After Filler Chapter

It's a miracle! It's not raining today! Sunny skies aren't expected to last long so…

"Shut up…" Izzie groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze button for the second time. "…Is it really morning…"

"Yes. It's really morning…" Addison said as her hand slid down her face.

"I don't wanna go to work Addie…"

"Join the club." Izzie rolled over and snuggled closer to Addison.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yeah. The merge with Mercy West remember jobs being lost?"

"Blah blah we can't get fired."

"Yeah we can."

"Oh yeah… I forget we aren't Meredith."

"Hehe so funny. Now go shower."

"You shower. I'll get in after you."

"No way! I want to sleep longer."

"So do I."

~X~X~X~

"I still don't get it."

"You mommy asked your other mom to marry her."

"So there's gonna be a wedding. Like Cinderella?"

"Better than Cinderella."

"Better than Cinderella!!"

"Way better!"

"WOW!"

"Now hurry up and get your back pack."

"Okay! Can we go home first?"

"Nope sorry."

"Aw come on I wanna see my parents."

"Nope come on lets get you to daycare."

"Okay." Kaylee pouted.

~X~X~X~

Okay so this is only a filler chapter I'll have a grand giant chapter for you guys by Sunday I promise!!!!


	21. Blah

"Mrs. Baker!" Kaylee yelled as she ran into the classroom.

"Yes Kaylee?"

"Is Cindy here yet?"

"Kaylee Cindy moved."

"What? When?"

"This weekend."

"Will she come back?"

"Maybe."

"Okay…" Kaylee walked to her seat slowly. Kaylee knew it was going to be a long day. She wanted so badly to be at home with her moms but pick up was hours away and even then it would only be the sitter. _ Blah. Blah. Blah. I want today to be over._

"You Mrs. Baker?" A girl with straight blonde hair and army pants pops into the room looking really really annoyed.

"You must be Carletta."

"Uh… yeah…. just call me Carla."

"Alright Carla how about you sit next to Kaylee?"

"Sounds good."

"Right over there." Mrs. Baker pointed to what used to be Cindy's seat.

"Cool."

"Sup?"

"Umm nothing." Kaylee was scared of Carla.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh…No…nothing…"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm Kaylee." Kaylee extended her hand.

Carla stared at it. "Carla…. Where do you live?"

"Province circle…"

"Dude you're that girl with two moms aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"I live right next door to you."

"Wow really!"

"Yea my dad moved us in last night."

"Oh that's why I didn't see you move in I stayed at Ms. Natalie's house last night."

"Cool."

"Yeah Momma asked Mommy to marry her last night so I had to stay there."

Carla nodded.

Defiantly going to be a long day…

~X~X~X~

"Lexie I swear does Christina teach you anything?" Izzie became annoyed at Lexie's constant mistakes.

"Let's say I learned more from Sadie. "

"Ouch harsh. Even Ericka would have been nicer than that."

"Okay well show me how to do it then."

"Alright." Izzie lifted her hand to grab the syringe from Lexie.

"She asked!"

"What oh… Yeah!"

"Addison Montgomery!"

"Huh what?"

"Stop daydreaming and get to work!"

"Puh-lease. You do not scare me Grey."

"You should be afraid of losing your job. Remember the chief just fired that poor mercy west girl."

"That was harsh."

"Yeah. So work Ms engaged. "

"Thank you for congratulating me in your own personally weird way."

"Any time."

Addison walked into Paige's room.

"Paige."

"Hi Dr. Montgomery."

"So. Want to tell me what happened."

"Not really."

"Well tell me anyway."

"I slit my writs with a knife." She shrugged

"Why?"

"I…I don't know."

"Come on tell me why."

"I couldn't take the pain anymore. I lost my baby, my family, everything…. All at once and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Paige…" Addison stepped forward.

"No! Please just let me die! Please….please…."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because Paige your life is worth so much more than you could ever know."

"No it's not I'm all alone!"

"You are not alone. You've got all these doctors and nurses fighting for you."

"So I don't have any friends or family."

"Sure you do. You have me Paige."

"I still have nowhere to live."

"Yes you do I was granted temporary custody. You'll be staying with me if that's okay with you of course."

"Yea I guess that's okay."

"Alright but for now your on suside watch."

"So I have to stay here for now?"

"Yes."

~X~X~X~

Okay here you guys go another chapter!! Review! Please!!!


	22. Lunch

"**Addison Forbes-Montgomery got engaged? It's almost impossible to believe." Callie said playfully.**

"**Said the partial lesbian."**

"**Not fair."**

"**Yes fair. Oh look here comes Mark. Hi Mark having a good day?"**

"**Smooth Addie."**

"**What's smooth?"**

"**Addison trying to change the subject."**

"**Addie you are terrible at that." Mark said as he stuffed half a turkey sandwich in his mouth.**

"**And you have bad manners." Addison rolls her eyes.**

"**So what was the subject before I sat down?"**

"**Oh you haven't heard?" Teddy said as she sat down by Owen. "Addison got engaged."**

"**Let's see the ring." Mark smirked**

"**It's on Izzie's finger." Addison said taking a bite of her salad.**

"**No way. You proposed to her? Wow I didn't know you had it in you."**

"**What are we talking about?" Arizona smiled as she sat by Callie.**

"**The engagement." Owen said.**

"**Engagement?"**

"**Yeah didn't you hear Addie and Izzie are getting married." Mark smiled.**

"**Well Mark some of us don't gossip 24-7." Mark rolls his eyes and Arizona sticks out her tongue at him.**

"**Real mature."**

"**Whatever Mark. "**

"**Have you set a date?"**

"**We just got engaged less that 24 hours ago." Addison laughed.**

"**Congratulations."**

"**See Mark Arizona has manners."**

"**Uh huh."**

**Everyone laughed.**

"**I wonder what they're laughing at?"**

"**You probably.' Alex smirked.**

**Christina threw a fry at Alex.**

"**Why are we throwing food?" Meredith asks as she sits down.**

"**We're not. Do you know why their laughing?"**

"**Let me use my mind reading powers Alex."**

"**Is it just me or are Teddy and Owen sitting way too close."**

"**You're jealous."**

"**Who's jealous?" Izzie said **

"**Christina."**

"**No! I'm not jealous ignore Meredith."**

"**Right…"**

**~X~X~X~**

**^_^**


	23. Violet

"**No fair." Izzie pouted at Meredith.**

"**Ha!"**

"**Come on Mere. You've had that stupid thing for forever SHARE!"**

"**Uh no. Not with the chief freaking out about having to make all those cuts."**

"**Okay fine! If I get fired I'm so blaming you!"**

"**Fine you can borrow the sparkle pager, just don't tell the interns."**

"**Yay!"**

"**You stole the sparkle page from an intern?" Christina scoffed. "How low are you Mere?"**

"**Oh whatever your just jealous you didn't think of it first."**

"**Damn right!"**

**They all laughed.**

**~X~X~X~**

"**This is ridiculous!" Paige screamed at the psyche nurse. **

"**Miss please calm down."**

"**You want me to calm down!? What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here?" Addison said as she walked over to the nurse.**

"**I tried giving her an anti-depressant and she just started yelling."**

"**I've got this." The nurse nodded and left the room. Addison smiled at Paige. And injected the drug into the I.V. "Well?"**

"**I'm not crazy Dr. Montgomery."**

"**First it's Addison and second I know that."**

"**Ms. Addison I don't want to stay here…"**

"**It's just one more day Paige."**

"**I know… It's just…"**

"**Just?"**

"**I don't know what to do…"**

"**About?"**

"**Wanting to die. Ms. Addison… I tried to write it out, that's what the shrink said to try, but it didn't work."**

"**May I see?"**

"**It's just a stupid poem…."**

"**Can I?"**

"**Sure." Paige handed Addison the spiral notebook. Addison read the poem aloud :**

_**Sunrise**_

_**I put on a mask, I hide my pain, **_

_**I force a smile **_

_**all the while **_

_**Hiding away my pain **_

_**I live my life **_

_**I go outside **_

_**While I die inside. **_

_**Just because I come off strong **_

_**Doesn't mean there's nothing wrong **_

_**Just because you can't see **_

_**The pain that will not leave **_

_**Doesn't mean it's not there **_

_**only that i do not wish to share **_

_**You tell me to fight **_

_**but its hard when there is only night **_

_**no daybreak no sunrise **_

_**only night which i despise **_

_**Maybe some day with you by my side **_

_**I will see **_

_**the sun rise**_

"**It's really good. It didn't help at all?"**

"**No not really…." **

**After a long silence Addison spoke, "Paige why don't you tell me about your friends?"**

"**Why?"**

"**To get your mind off things."**

"**Sure. Natalie is my best friend. She's like 5'11 and has long straight blonde hair. She has these green eyes that I am totally in love with. Brad is really short he's 22 and can make you laugh just by looking at you." Addison smiled. "Oh and Natalie is coming by today…will you stay and meet her Ms. Addison?"**

"**I'll tell the nurse to page me when she gets here. Sounds to me like you like her in a little more than friendly way?" Addison raised an eyebrow.**

"**No way! Natalie is just a friend!" **

"**Well okay then." Addison laughed. About then her gaze dropped to her phone it was vibrating.**

"**Shouldn't you get that?"**

**Addison's eyes grew wide as she looked at the phone. **_**Violet…**_

**~X~X~X~**

**I know It's short BUT!!! Big stuff is about to happen so hang in there just a bit longer!!!!!**


	24. Goodbye Addie

Quickly Addison left the room. "Hello?"

"Addie it's Vi we need to talk I know you had to make sure Izzie was okay and all but I miss you. You didn't even come back to birth Lucas. He's _our_ son Addie when are you coming home?"

Shame fell over the red head she knew all of this her cheating ways always got in the way. "Violet I'm not coming back Izzie and I are getting married."

"Like hell you are. If you don't come back here I'll just come up there."

"Violet. Izzie and I have a daughter. A life. A home. I'm not coming back and you are not coming here. And He is not my son he is Pete's son. Good bye Violet."

"This is not over Addison."

"Yes it is Violet." _Click. _Addison rubbed her temples as she walked into the elevator.

"Anything wrong?" Callie looked concerned.

Addison considered telling her about Violet then decided against it. "Headache I'll be fine in an hour."

"Lair. That is not your headache face so…spill."

"It's nothing Callie don't worry."

"You're lying but whatever."

_Ding_ "Saved by the elevator button," Callie smirked._ "_I'll see you around Addie." Callie walked off the elevator but then Izzie walked in. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"Yeah of course." Izzie knew better than to ask further. Addison was a crappy liar. Moments of silence passed. "What time do you get off tonight, Izzie?"

"6 but I have a surgery at 5 so who knows."

"I'll pick up Kaylee."

"Okay."

"We need to talk about something when you get home tonight okay?"

"Okay."

_Ding_ Izzie stepped off the elevator without a word.

Izzie walked into the nearest on call room and laid down. She knew Addison had been unfaithful it was in her nature. Izzie had hope since they were getting marred that the affairs would stop but now she was afraid she was wrong. "UGH!" she rolled over.

"Dr. Stevens!" Screeched the new head of cardio. Teddy stopped abruptly "Are you okay."

Izzie rolled over. "I'm fine. What's up?

"Patient in 2012 needs a valve replacement. Want to scrub in?"

"Yes!"

"Hurry up."

~X~X~X~

Izzie sat outside her home for an hour before working up the courage to go in. She had been rehearsing a speech she hoped she would never have to make.

"Izzie lets talk." Izzie sat on the chair and waited on Addison to try to explain. "Izzie when I was in LA I had an affair with Violet."

"Stop." Tears streamed from Izzie's face. "Take your ring, take your car, take your ass and you crap and get the hell out of this house. I don't care anymore Addie. I CAN'T care anymore."

"Izzie let me explain!"

"No! No Addie…. I can't do this any more. I'm sorry! You paid for the house you keep it I'm leaving you Addie I'm sorry But I can't do this anymore." Izzie stood up walked across the room. She Pressed her lips to Addison's tears streaming from both women's eyes. With that Izzie left.

~X~X~X~

sequel or no? VOTE!


End file.
